It's a seme's world!
by bellabambina248
Summary: In a world where only the dominate Semes and the opressed Uke's exist, what will happen to Sasuke when his dad decides to marry him off to Naruto the seme? Warning inside.
1. Prologue

Hi everyone,

I wrote this prologue a while ago, but i wasn't sure if i should publish it or not. It might be a bit controversial, but i really don't mean to offend anyone's culture.

This is a piolet, so please let me know if i should continue or not!

**Background; **In this universe, only men exsist; Ukes and Semes.

**Note; **This fiction has a lot of symbolism. Some of the events are true (for instance the bloody handkerchief is actually a tradition in some countries)... Oh, and in some cultures long ago (as u will see), women didn't know what sex was until they discovered it on their wedding night...

**Warning; **Includes strange ideas and customs, Spanking, Yaoi, NaruSasu, lemon, ad may be mild BDSM and abuse.

* * *

"**It's a seme's world!" **

**Prologue**

The villagers gathered at the tiny coffee shop located on the ground floor between two connected buildings. Did I say the villagers? I take that back. The 'semes' of the village congregated in a summit full of loud laughs and merriment. It was Zabuza's wedding to the son of Kishimoto. The boy's name was Haku, but no one of the semes dared utter his name. You see, a uke was almost unmentionable in their culture. Ukes were not to be named, looked at, or touched. Ukes were never allowed to leave their houses, or meet with any semes other than their husbands. In other words, the only time a uke would see the street was during the move from his parents' house to his seme's house. Any uke who defied the norms of the community brought shame to his family. Plus, he ended up being an outcast.

When a child was born, he was categorized as a seme or a uke. A seme would grow up to achieve his potential. A uke would grow up, and do what he was required to do; get married. Not to mention, that the ukes merit was measured by their obedience and family name. In fact, their accomplishment in life was measured by the success of their husbands. Don't get me wrong, they valued ukes to some extent. Except, they were only valued as possessions. It was unfair. It was unwarranted. Hell, it was ridiculous. Yet, that was the way it was, and no one had anything to say about it.

"So when is your son going to get married, Fugaku? He is almost seventeen, isn't he?" An elder asked the old Uchiha. Fugaku's face turned yellow; that son of his was defaming his family. Weddings always brought out such upsetting questions, or at least upsetting for a parent of an unwed Uke son.

Fortunately, Fugaku was rescued from the awkwardness once a window opened wide. Everyone looked towards the display in question with anticipating eyes. Shortly, Zabuza appeared with a blood drenched handkerchief. He tossed it out, and immediately cheers could be heard.

It was typical that when a seme had sex with his newly wed uke for the first time, he would wipe the blood resulting from the first penetration. The bloody cloth would then be flaunted infront of people. That blood proved that the uke was a virgin. Therefore, he kept his families honor intact. A Tradition… that was bizarre and degrading.

Fugaku soon excused himself before anyone refocused the attention on him. By the time he reached his house, he had already made up his mind; Sasuke was going to get married by the end of the month despite the boy's protests.

-----

Sasuke sat hugging his legs, crawled up on his bed. He wasn't the one to cry, but tears somehow found an escape from his lids. He glanced down at his fancy clothes, and started feeling pressure weigh down on him once more. Why was he being forced into marrying a total stranger!

His Uke dad entered his room wearing a soft smile.

"How is my little prince?"

Sasuke shifted his look away from Mikoto. He was hanging him out to dry, and Sasuke didn't appreciate it.

"Are you still upset, baby?"

"As if you care…"

"You know… I tried talking to your dad. But you know how he is when he sets his mind on doing something-"

"He is not doing something! He is making me do something!"

"Sasuke, you are old enough now to understand that this is your duty towards your family."

"I don't like it!"

"Just give it time, and you will grow into loving your new husband. The same thing happened to me and your dad-"

"You mean he will push and slap me around!"

"Sasuke!" The last comment agitated the feminine man, but he soon recomposed himself. "I heard he is a really good person!" Mikoto leaned towards his son, and whispered impishly, "Sai says that he is blond!"

"So?" the raven asked with a scrawl on his face.

The u-father sighed, "Behave tonight when you are with him. Obey everything he says. He knows a lot more than you know when it comes to marriage so-"

"Oh, I forgot he is already married to Sai. Yay me!" Sasuke mocked. Not only did he have to marry someone he didn't love, he had to marry someone who already had a first uke-husband. What kind of society was that allowing men to marry three ukes at the same time.

"Sasuke!"  
"Please talk to father again!"

"I can't do that. You still remember what happened the first time, don't you?"

"Yeah," the pale boy answered with a crushed expression.

"Now, today he will want to… do 'married' stuff with you. Just do as he says!"

"Married stuff? What do you mean?"

"Ah… Sasuke… you will figure it out tonight! Just be a good boy for me, okay?"

"Yes, daddy!"

Suddenly, the door was slammed open. Fugaku entered the room with a document in his hand. He threw it down infront of Sasuke, "Sign it!"

Sasuke moped, and looked to the side. He didn't want to sign away his life. He didn't want to sign the marriage contract.

"Is he being stubborn again, Mikoto?" The harsh man asked his husband.

Mikoto flustered and smiled anxiously, "He is just scared because of the change. He will sign the document."

The stern father then glared daggers at Sasuke, "I don't have all day. Sign it, the man is waiting outside."

"No!"

"Sasuke, don't make me hit you on your wedding day!"

"I don't care-"

"He will. He will!" Mikoto stood between the man and his son. He wanted o be able to block any blow before it reaching his son. He then turned to his baby, "Sign it…"

"Fine!" The raven grabbed the papers in his hands, and signed at the bottom end.

"You will behave and obey him. My kids don't get divorce, do you understand that? I don't care what he does. As soon as in you are in his home, you are his responsibility, not mine!"

-----

For the second time today, Sasuke dwelled on his bed. Yet, this time he was on a foreign bed, and in an unfamiliar room. Everything around him looked costly. His husband was rich, wasn't he? No wonder, his father was so eager to marry him off to the man. Nonetheless, he detested the decor. Everything was either orange or black. Well, he liked the black, but the orange was just… too orangey.

The raven flinched when he heard the door click open. A sturdy tall blond entered the room, wearing a wide grin on his face. The Uchiha couldn't deny it; the rumors were true, the man was gorgeous.

"Sasuke?"

"Who else could it be?" Sasuke glared in distaste, mocking the other.

The other chose to ignore the insult, "I am Naruto. You are even more beautiful than they give your credit for!" He beamed as he ruffled the other's hair, receiving an angry groan. "Feisty I see!"

"Hn."

"Well, I hope you like you new hom-"

"It's awful. Everything is orange. What kind of person likes orange."

"I do, but if you hate it so much we can redo it." The man was easy going. "What color would you like it to be?"

"Black!"

"Why would a bride want his room to be black! Shouldn't it be something more colorful?"

"Why?"

"I…don't… know," The embarrassed seme rubbed the back of his head fretfully.

Awkward silence filled the air for a few second. However, Naruto soon started rubbing the raven's upper arm up and down. He needed to… penetrate him tonight. People were probably waiting for him to throw out the bloody handkerchief. The expectations people had for him, was putting him under a lot of pressure.

Sasuke jerked his shoulder away from the touch, "What are you doing?"

"Just getting to know you," he smiled gently.

"Well, don't touch me, idiot!"

The blonde's smile quickly faded. A uke was never ever to insult a seme. "I will touch you if I want to, bastard!"

"Try me!"

Naruto hurriedly pinned Sasuke underneath his body. He violently lashed his lips to the other's neck, and started sucking.

"What are you doing!" Sasuke freaked out.

"What married people do. You know what they do, right Sasuke?"

"Stop pulling down my pants!"

"Why? Don't you want me to take you!"

"Take me? what do yo- oh God! Put that back in!" Sasuke gasped as soon as he saw Naruto bring out his huge member. It was his first time to see a seme's erection. He would have noticed that his legs were becoming wobbly, if he wasn't in utter shock.

"How about I put it inside of you instead?"

"Inside of m-m-me… I feel dizzy…" Sasuke sunk deeper into the mattress. He started kneading his chest since breathing was starting to become a very tricky task.

"It's normal. You are just excited since it's your first time. Just relax, and open your legs." Naruto started removing the other's pants, "it will only feel like a needles poke! It won't hurt much!"

Before Naruto realized what was going on, Sasuke's heel met with face. The raven was soon running around the bed, being chased by the seme.

"Come here!"

"No chance in hell!"

"I am your husband!"

"That doesn't give you the right to do… do… _**that**_ to me! You pervert! You freak! Who does that?!"

"Everyone!"

"Not me, Idiot!"

"It will feel good, Bastard!" Naruto was shouting it, rather than calmly talking the boy into it.

"Get away from me, Idiot!"

Sasuke maneuvered around the bed. Naruto stood opposite to him trying to catch him. Yet, the raven was more flexible than what the Uzumaki accounted for. Whenever he grasped the boy, Sasuke would flee before his grips tightened enough to hold him down.

Fifteen minutes later, Naruto was panting excessively. Fortunately for him, Sasuke was now underneath him squirming.

"Let me go!"

"Now relax-ouch, da-damn you!" Sasuke kneed Naruto again in a very sensitive spot.

In reaction, the blond raised his hand up ready to let it fall down on Sasuke's face. When his eyes met the teary murky orbits, his hesitated. He sighed, and let his hand fall by his side.

"You know… we will have to do it sooner or later. It's normal. It's what married people do. Where did you think children come from?"

The tiny raven pouted and mumbled, "they just come…"

"Can't hear you? Can you raise your voice?" Naruto teased, relishing the pink hue that covered the creamy skin.

"They just come, okay!"

Naruto started slowly massaging the other's shoulder's once again. Although his aim was to make the boy loosen up, he noticed that the other was just getting more on edge. He sighed again. May be, he shouldn't try taking the boy tonight.

"Bite," Naruto suddenly held his hand for the raven to dig his nails in.

"What?"

"Bite it till it draws blood."

"…"

"Go on… or I will have to- you know- tonight!"

Sasuke hesitated for a second, and then accepted the flesh between his lips. He dug his incisors in.

"Harder! Harder! That's it!" A few droplets trickled out of the small punctures burrowed in his flesh. He reached for the handkerchief placed on the bed stand, and wiped the blood into it.

He removed his weight from over the raven, walked towards the window, and slowly opened it. He looked back at the raven smiling, as he tossed out the hankie marinated in he crimson red liquid.

* * *

Should i continue?


	2. Chapter 1, Three to one!

Hey everyone!

New chapter!

I hope you enjoy it. I wanted it to be longer, but since I have my finals... you know. I was so depressed to day; I will be having finals on my birthday so I can't celebrated it, and after finishing a project today I discovered that I will have to re do it over a silly error!

Note; I have an new original fiction called "Claim my Life". Please check it out if you have time.

**Review. Reviews makes my fingers move... much much faster. **

**

* * *

Chapter 1, "Three to one!"**

Iruka tiptoed through the front door, trying not to disturb the newlyweds. He laid the food tray onto the dining room table as silent as he can. Suddenly, a raven haired man marched behind him. You would think he intended to be noisy from how loud his feet stomped the ground.

The brunette glared at him, but his glare seemed feeble compared to the other's. "Shhh! They might be sleeping, Itachi."

Itachi hissed, and ignored the other male's protests. He looked ground his brother's new house, and frowned deeper when he noticed some photos of Sai hanging. He honestly didn't want his brother to be a second uke husband. The second was never the favorite. The first always was the favorite, and the third was pampered since he was the last and youngest. Yet, never ever was the second special! He would know.

Right then, Sasuke walked out of his room alone pouting. He headed towards the food tray unswervingly dipping a piece of bread into the dark sweet molasses. He poked his tongue out after the first taste; he wasn't fan of sweet things.

Itachi eyed Sasuke silently. He then turned around to check Sasuke's bedroom. It was empty…

"Why are you sulking, Sasuke? This is supposed to be a-" Iruka wondered.

"I need to get a divorce! He is a pervert!" Sasuke announced shocking both his brother and Iruka.

"What did he do to you?" The older Uchiha asked heatedly. "I knew that guy wasn't right for you!"

"Calm down. We don't know what happened yet," Iruka calmed the Uchiha down. Then he looked at Sasuke with a supple sympathetic look, "What happened?"

"He…" Sasuke shifted on his feet. He didn't like being timid. It wasn't like him to hesitate. Yet, since he was currently loitering through a new territory, he allowed himself to blush.

"He what?"

"He (murmur murmur)…" His voice was almost inaudible, as a blush of deep pink tainted his ivory skin. He looked cuter than an adorable hamster.

Although the voice was hushed, both older men seemed to get the idea. Iruka leaned his head to the side kindly, while Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Foolish little brother!"

"He is not foolish, he is just innocent!" The tanned man retorted. The two men were the uke husbands of one Kakashi Hatake. They argued no less than twenty four seven. Except infront of their seme husband, of course! No uke dared anger or challenge his husband's authority. However, seeing as Iruka was the first and the favorite, the Uchiha was usually envious of how Kakashi would yield to the brunette's demands. Therefore, he resisted all of Iruka's attempts at a peace truth. Uchiha's were possessive, and they didn't like sharing their man. To much of his displeasure, Kakashi married added a fourth to the mix when he married obito a year after Itachi.

The silver haired exploited his right, like many, to marry up to three. The law was set so that a man who married an infertile Uke could marry again and have children. Also, the law was set at a time of war, in which many seme's died, leaving many ukes with no care taker. Therefore, a seme took care of up to three ukes. Not to mention, the law clearly stated that the man had to be fair and just between his uke- husbands, but semes rarely were. A uke was allowed to be granted a divorce rider he asks, if his seme was to marry 'on/ after' him. However, in their culture divorce was a disgrace. Families never accept their divorced uke sons back into their homes, consequently most ukes didn't dare ask for a divorce in the first place. All things considered, the law was abused even by the best of semes.

"Sasuke, all married couples do that." Iruka stated.

"No, they don't! You don't do that!" For Sasuke, Iruka was considered a saint. He was a chaste and an above suspicion man who didn't have shocking humanly needs such as going to the bathroom.

Both older men didn't answer.

Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes widened, "No! You don't do that!"

"It will feel good," his brother added.

"I don't want to do that! It's wrong! It's just wrong!"

"Sasu-kun, you have to listen to your husband so it would feel good for you to." Usually, seme's preferred to take than give. Sex was a seme's thing. The only seme's who pleasured their uke did it because they liked to feel secure about their sex ability. Other just measured their sex ability by the number of their off spring.

"But-"

"Fine, don't sleep with him. Let Sai be his favorite. You know what happens when you are not your husband's favorite? You get the short end of the stick!" Itachi spat.

"Nii-san-"

"He will beat you even harder than father did, would you like that? He will always take Sai's side, and you will always be the one to receive the punishment!" He continued the tale of menace, almost making the young raven shiver from dread.

"Stop it, Itachi! Don't scare him!"

"Whatever," Itachi shrugged his shoulders, and walked away.

The older Uchiha stood on the stairwell looking at the floors beneath them. He jolted when he heard a door open. He searched the vicinity with his eyes for any sight of movement, finally his eyes landed on an older man. The man looked in his early thirties. His dark rough skin was jagged from the extensive smoking, but somehow it accentuated his masculine air. Well built and muscular was enough to depict his frame.

The man looked up at the Uchiha with two narrow eyes. Although the man wasn't handsome or beautiful, he was attractive. He was sexy in a different sort of way. He was sexy as in smelling of cigarettes' aroma as the pale uke rode his thick seven inch cock. He got under Itachi's skin enough to make the uke fanaticize about him every time Kakashi was inside of him.

(A.N. I don't support smoking at all! So please don't smoke.)

Kisame Hoshigaki stared at the boy. Itachi gulped. The man then looked away, and walked off.

Sai laid in bed as his husband walked through the door. He grimaced, and looked away. He wanted Naruto just for him. He knew that Naruto was forced into their marriage, but they had come a long way since then. It had been almost two years.

Naruto walked towards his husband, who just happened to be sleeping with hair mousse and perfume on. The blond smirked noticing how his husband was already jealous of the new bride. He kissed him on the cheek inhaling the pleasant odor.

Sai shifted in bed enjoying Naruto's coarse skin but gentle touch. "So how was your new slut? Tight enough for you!"

"Behave yourself! How many times do I have to tell you to watch that tongue of yours! Don't make me put chili powder in there!" Naruto kissed him again roughly. After that, he pinched the pale cheek teasingly with a bandaged hand leaving a red blotch.

The sight alerted Sai, "what happened to your hand?"

"Nothing really. I just cut on a piece of broken glass yesterday night." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. Sai's recognized it as a nervous habit Naruto had grown accustomed to.

"Show me!" he started pulling the bandages quickly, without waiting for Naruto's approval.

The sturdy blond pulled his hand away, but it was too late by then. The thing sheet of bandages was already gone.

"That's a bite mark!" Sai exclaimed. "He bit you! You have to teach him a lesson!" If Naruto couldn't discipline the new husband, that meant Sai had a new rebellious uke to deal with. Thus, Sai wanted Naruto to show Sasuke his place. He knew Naruto could be lenient sometimes, and he didn't want the raven to mistake that for weakness. His husband was far from weak. In fact, when Naruto was angry, he never hesitated to give the worse punishments by far.

"He didn't bite me… I asked him to," Naruto stated.

"What do you mean?"  
"I mean…" Naruto hesitated. It was an infamy for a man not to penetrate his uke on their first night, "I needed blood for-"

Sai's monotone voice disappeared as he his body stiffened. "Do you know what people will call you if they realize that you didn't do it with him yet? Everyone's gossip would be about impotent Naruto who didn't… I don't want to be called the husband of an impotent. Your reputation is mine, and mine is yours. And sadly, now his your yours, and therefore mine. Plus, I don't want to see you get hurt!" Sai was sincere. He might have been selfish, but he cared a lot for Naruto.

"That's enough, Sai. I get what you are saying!"

"Go fuck him now! Put your damn penis into hi-"

"Sai, spare me the graphic images!"

"Go!"

"Fine," Naruto hissed as he walked out of the room.

Sasuke sat infront of the television watching the news. He eyed Naruto suspiciously the blond sat next to him noiselessly, smiling at him fretfully every few minutes.

"Soooo," Naruto smiled.

Sasuke looked at him indifferently, "Do you need something?"

"No, just chatting!" _Naruto, toughen up!_

Heavy silence filled the room for a few minutes, until a bomb exploding on the news caught Sasuke's eyes.

"So you like the news. What else do you like?"

The raven raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Tell me about yourself; what you like, what you dislike?"

"Hn," Sasuke paused for a second. "I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to get the hell out of here, and continue my education."

_Don't smack him. Don't smack him. Just… smile… smil- that damn bastard!_

"Well, you can fuck off for all I care, you bastard!" The seme snapped.

"I will if I could!" Sasuke retorted.

"You have my permission!" Naruto realized how childish he was acting, yet… well the bastard was too damn of a bastard to ignore.

"Your permission doesn't matter!" Sasuke huffed. Then silently mumbled to himself; "its not like dad will ever allow me to… divorce you or continue my edu-"

"I bet he is glad he got rid of you!" Naruo blurted out. As soon as he saw the pained expression that Sasuke wore, a smack of remorse compelled him to budge.

Sasuke looked away, and stared at the television screen. The words were like salt on open wound. It was as if Naruto knew what exactly to say to make the other's world crumble.

Naruto composed himself, "you want to continue your education? Why don't you?"

Sasuke chuckled from irony, "Because I am a uke. If I think about finishing it, I will be disgracing my family… and you. Stupid traditions…"

"You have my permission to continue with it. I don't care what others think anyway," It was true. Naruto no longer cared about what others thought of him. He learned his lesson already. Plus, he wasn't like many of the other semes. He wasn't cruel just for the sake of cruelty. Bar for some… activities to be subtle.

"Are you serious?" Sasuke's face closed to Naruto's.

"Oh, now my opinion matters!" Naruto smirked. "I am serious. But I think I will just send you to a private tutor. You will go from here to his house and back. I trust you won't answer any seme who tries to start a conversation with you. You will keep '_our_' honor-"

"Yes yes!" Sasuke answered too eagerly for his liking. "I promise."

"Deal then!"

Silence then followed. Naruto watched the raven smile like a five year old in a candy shop. He never imagined a uke would want to be educated this much. Why did he need education anyway? It wasn't as if he will ever work.

He stretched his arm trying to slyly but his hand around the raven's shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"T-touching-"

Sasuke glared.

"No?"

Sasuke glared more.

"No…" Naruto stated to himself.

"What do you mean you didn't do anything? What do you mean you let him go to school?" Sai asked unperturbedly.

"I mean I didn't do anything, and I told him he could finish his education-"

"Are you _that_ of a wimp, small dick?"

**SLAP**

Sai cupped his fleshly bruised cheek. He sunk deeper into the couch he sat on, anticipating other blows from Naruto.

"You know better than to call me that! I might be lenient, but I won't tolerate any-"

"Sorry," Sai's previously emotionless face was starting to flush, as tears made their way down his burning cheek. He loved it when Naruto was rough with him. He loved it when Naruto controlled him. Yet, honestly, he didn't like it when Naruto was genuinely upset.

"Next time it won't just be a slap! Understand?"

"Yes," he held in his tears, face static.

"Don't make me punish you Sai. You always end up-"

"I know."

"Fine." Naruto swallowed, then tried to elevate the mood, "I think he just needs sometime to get used to the new surroundings."

"I have an idea," Sai wiped away an almost dry tear, watching how Naruto was dying to hug him. He realized that Naruto was going to resist the temptation, since he didn't want to send the wrong message. He didn't tolerate disrespect.

"Did I tell you before how Itachi acts around Kakashi when Iruka is close by? Or how Obito gets?"

"How?"

"Well, enough to say he loses all reserve. That's a lot of Uchiha's, you know! They are really possessive."

"Are you saying… we should make him jealous?" Naruto's grin widened. He loved the idea.

**------To be Continued------**

**Preview**

**Chapter 2, "Just don't touch me there!" **

Naruto tightened his grip around the bulge…

* * *

Did I mention that reviews make my fingers move? :P


	3. Chapter 2, Just don't touch me there!

**Chapter 2, "Just don't touch me there!"**

Kakashi smiled as he gazed onto the catnapping Obito. The ivory face smiled softly admiring the tranquility that surrounded his youngest husband. He reached a hand out, and slowly caressed the inflated tummy. Then, he placed a kiss near the cloth covered belly button. He smiled quietly yet again when he detected the slight shift in Obito's position, and the sweet moan the boy made.

He looked to the side catching a glimpse of a very nervous Iruka. He would have asked him what he was hopelessly trying to hide behind his back, but he remained silent not wanting to wake the sleeping man.

When Iruka saw Kakashi's eyes on him, he gulped. He started grazing his scar. Easily, the seme recognized it as Iruka's familiar nervous habit. Something was surely off, and therefore he made a mental note of addressing the issue later.

He looked back at Obito, and relished the peace. Suddenly, the boy shifted throwing his hand in the air, and landing a clout over Kakashi's face. Instead of getting mad and waking him up, the silver haired man just smiled. It was just like Obito. Even in bed, Obito was a troublemaker who always expected Kakashi to know what he wanted without telling him. Yet, he always seemed to like whatever Kakashi did even if he wouldn't admit it. Unlike him, Itachi was never satisfied, and was always exceedingly blunt in bed for a uke.

A second later, he saw Iruka standing behind him. The brunette bent over his seme to take a closer look at the pregnant Obito, "This baby will be so loved…"

May be because Kakashi was being overly sensitive then, he noticed the longing in Iruka's voice. He was married to Iruka for four years before marrying Itachi, and tried fruitlessly to have the love of his life bring his offspring to the world. Eventually, Iruka just asked him to marry someone else since he couldn't bear see the other man miserable because a 'defect' in him. Kakashi reluctantly complied after a bit of persuasion, and married Itachi. Itachi didn't get pregnant either, forcing Kakashi to suspect that he was sterile. Strangely enough, Obito got pregnant even before one year had passed on their marriage. He was due soon.

XXXXXX

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he glared at the older boy. Sai just sent him a fake smile.

"Can I have the remote control?" The short haired raven asked.

"No." The long haired raven stated in a monotone concluding voice.

"Okay," Sai smile stretched even harder across his face. "Are you going to help me prepare dinner?"

"Hn," Sasuke refused. He knew most ukes acted as if they were their seme's personal slave, but he wasn't going to be one of them. If Naruto wanted someone to cook for him, he should have hired a chef.

Sai looked at the television screen, and forged a wide grin. "You must be really good in bed for him not to divorce you for being such a snobbish prick."

Sasuke pursed his lip trying to control his anger. Actually, he was weighing the pros and cons of shoving the remote control up that paler-than-a-corpse man's ass. "Go away."

"Fine, but you better bring your 'A' game tonight; because I am telling him you refused to do your part when preparing dinner."

"Whatever," Sasuke looked away blushing.

Sai sat beside Sasuke on the couch eyeing him, "Is that a blush?"

Sasuke turned around ready to stare Sai out of the room, yet Naruto suddenly entered. The raven's eyes widened as he witnessed Sai jump up, and stick his body against Naruto's. Sai whispered a few words to the blond while massaging the tanned chest.

"Is that so?" The Uzumaki asked.

"Yeah, and us to watch it together," Sai grinned seductively.

The blond turned to Sasuke, "Can we change the channel?"

"I am watching the news."

"When will the news be over?"

"It's a news channel, the news is never over!"

Sai stood behind Naruto smirking artfully at Sasuke. The raven even suspected Sai was about to poke his tongue out at him.

"Well, you can't hog the television, Sasuke!" The tanned seme stated.

"I don't see why not!" Sasuke snapped childishly.

"Because you don't live alone. Now, give me the remote control!" The husband ordered firmly.

"What if I say 'n-"

"Sasuke!" Naruto voice carried an air of dominance that Sasuke never suspected Naruto had in him. He reached his hand out, and glared sending shivers down the other's spine.

The new groom pouted, and threw the remote control to the other side of the couch.

"Sasuke, look at me!"

"…"

"I. Said. Look. At. Me!"

Sasuke turned around slowly fearing the other man.

"What did I tell you about respect before?"

"Whatever!"

"Sasuke!"

"Fine, you said I won't tolerate disrespect…"

"And was throwing the remote respectful?"

"No," Sasuke wavered before answering. He was acting like a stubborn child knowing that if he didn't answer against his will, he was going to receive a spanking.

"Go on!"

"It was… disrespectful…" Sasuke whispered.

"Next time you misbehave, you won't like what you will get!" Naruto stated as he clapped the remote onto one of his hands. Then they both took a seat beside Sasuke.

The raven felt tears burn threatening to escape from the confines of his lids. But he wasn't going to cry. He wasn't going to give Sai the satisfaction. Instead, he stared at the wall. _Itachi-nii was right! If I am not the favorite, I will just be beaten everyday!_

"Now we get to chose something we can all watch as a family!" Naruto smiled, lightheartedly smacking Sasuke with the remote on his butt. The blond was trying to cheer him up, feeling guilty for snapping at the boy. "I will change channels; each of us will raise his hand when he finds something he wants to watch. We will stop once we find a channel which we all raise our hands up for!"

After about twenty channels passed, Naruto has raised his hand almost on every channel trying to be as flexible as possible. Sai had raised his hand for about five channels. Yet, Sasuke sat looking away from the television.

"You didn't like any of the channels? May be I should subscribe to some more. A channel for documentaries, I think you would like that." Naruto kneaded the boy's arm, but Sasuke just shrugged away from him. "I think we will just watch this movie," Naruto sighed.

After a while of staring at the wall, Sasuke peeked at the two men sitting beside him. Sai's had his head resting on Naruto's shoulder. Not only that, but the slut was also massaging Naruto's thigh, touching to close to blonde's sensitive area.

For some reason or another, the raven felt his blood boil. Instantly, he slapped his hand on Naruto's other thigh in rage.

The blond shrugged the passing pain, and hid his winning smile. Yet, when sai started nibbling on his ear, Sasuke's grip started to tighten too painfully. When Sai cupped the swell in Naruto's pants, the raven snapped.

_That whore! You know what; two can play that game!_

The raven kneeled trying to reach Naruto's ear to nibble it to. Unfortunately, his knee squashed both of Sai's hand, and Naruto's aching member.

"Fuck!" Naruto pushed Sasuke away reflexively. He honestly didn't mean to, but the pain was driving his body.

"I am sorry!" Sasuke was on the verge of tears. Now, Naruto was going to divorce him. If his father knew that it was his fault, he was probably going to beat him to death. His father was a cruel and a brutal man.

The raven slowly tried to touch the man to make sure he was alright. The anxiety and panic made it worse however; he accidentally hit Naruto in the face.

"Just go away!" Naruto barked angrily.

The raven quickly ran into his room.

XXXXXX

Sasuke sniffled, and rubbed his red eye harshly. He had been crying non stop for almost fifteen minutes. _What have I done!_

He raised his head up when he heard a soft knock on the door, "Go away. I am packing!"

Regardless of his announcement, the door opened. The blond stepped in, and looked shocking for seeing Sasuke crying. "You look awful!"

"Thank you!" The Uchiha retorted mockingly.

"I didn't mean it this way," Naruto sat on the bed next to the other male. He stretched his arms, and brushed his thump against the flushed cheek wiping a stray tear. "There is nothing worth your tears. You should always think of your tears as diamonds that are too expensive for anyone to-"

"Don't talk as if I am a crybaby!"

"You are not! I just… I am sorry I over-reacted. I was in pain," the tanned hand ruffled with the dark locks, making Sasuke look even cuter.

"Is it okay, now?" Sasuke unconsciously gazed at Naruto's groin.

"I am fine. As for demigod Hercules and the legendary twins they are fine too." The man smiled a toothy grin knowing the what the other's reaction would be.

Sasuke blushed pink bashfully, and looked away. "Y-you name them? You pervert!"

"What? You don't?" Naruto asked in false surprise.

"I am not a pervert-"

"We will just have to change that then!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke sunk into the bed.

"We will start by naming them!"

"Dope, stop talking about th-it!"

"How about little Sasuke?"

"I am not lit- shut up!"

"You what will help; if I got to see what I am trying to name exactly. It will-" Naruto started to pull at Sasuke's pants.

"Stop!" the raven giggled involuntarily, trying to pull his pants up to cover himself.

"Never!"

"Pervert!"

"I want to meet him!"

"Eww!"

Suddenly, Naruto stopped. He crawled on all four until he was on top of Sasuke. He looked down, and beamed. "Is it too fast for you?"

"Hn."

"I don't want to do something you don't want me to do," he spoke in a composed voice, face just centimeters away from the raven's.

"I don't know…"

"Well, I think we can reach a compromise!"

"Which is?" Sasuke finally got a hold of his voice, and spoke in monotony.

"What if…" Naruto poked Sasuke's nose receiving a glare, "I get to touch you wherever I want, but you don't have to take your clothes off?"

"A-a- pervert!"

"Think about it. If I can't get your clothes off, then I can't go all the way. This way, you are the one controlling our pace. So, what do you think?"

The Uchiha paused for a few seconds deliberating the offer. He realized that he had to have sex with Naruto one day, and it was much better to be in control of there pace.

"Fine! But don't touch me there!" He blushed without even pointing at his member.

"Where?" Naruto grinned waywardly. He knew what Sasuke was aiming at, but opportunity to tease the boy was just too tempting.

"There…" Sasuke blushed even more if it was possible.

"You are not pointing anywhere!"

"There fine!" He pointed at his crotch which to seemed twitch from the attention.

"Here?" Naruto pointed pretending to be double checking.

"Yes!"

"Why not?"

"Hn."

"I think I should get to touch it!"

"No!"

"Okay, another deal. I won't touch you there, if you touch me here!" Naruto wiggled his eyebrow.

"No way in hell! Y-y-you pervert! You pervert!"

"Well, then you can touch there (Sasuke's groin) for me-"

"Touch myself infront of you! No way!"

"So you don't mind touching yourself alone!"

"I-I-I- don't t-touch m- I feel dizzy…"

Naruto smirked noticing how the boy flustered. The boy probably experimented before, but not enough if he was that uncomfortable about it. "So I can't touch you there, you won't touch me here, and you can't touch yourself there! Well, I can deal with that!"

Naruto leaned forward to plant a kiss on Sasuke's lips-

"No!"

"What now?" the Uzumaki sighed

"No kissing on the lips!"

"Seriously?"

"Hn."

"Fine. Now, will you please let me start?"

"Yeah. Okay," Sasuke shifted his weight getting ready for what was to come.

Slowly Naruto massaged neck and shoulder, watching the raven melt from his touch. The tanned fingers felt coarse against the supple skin, but it only sent shudders down Sasuke's spine. Suddenly, he realized that Naruto was a seme. He was his seme!

The tanned seme bent down, and planted a supple kiss on the boy's shoulder. He then kissed soft pecks from the boy's shoulder to the boy's neck. Gradually, the butterfly kisses changed into sucking.

"You are so tasty!" Naruto whispered as he licked under the boy's ear.

The hot muscle teasing his ear and the seaming vapor tickling his neck were driving the raven insane. He bit his lip attempting to stop the soft quiet moans that escaped his lips. Yet, his manhood was starting to erect, and his nipples were starting to harden.

_Why the hell is he doing this to me! Oh God! Stop whispering in my ear!_ Sasuke thought.

"Do you like that?" Naruto extended his hand down, and started kneading the boy's thighs. At first he brushed his hand against the milky skin, but soon he was playing with the hem of Sasuke's hot shorts near the throbbing erection.

Naruto started kissing the raven's inner thigh, and then nibbled on the sensitive flesh. "How about this?"

Sasuke whined unintentionally, as Naruto's pleasurable lips parted with his skin. Then he squeaked with his felt a brush against his cloth covered erection. Naruto had 'unintentionally' grazed his hand against the pre-cum soaked fabric.

"What do we have here?" Naruto grinned, "So hard, and already wet. I bet you are dying for me to touch you there..."

Sasuke moaned.

"But we had a deal," The blond smirked.

He started rubbing the boy's chest avoiding the nipples. When he saw the two buds painfully erect and perking underneath the fabric, he lost the supple touch. He immediately started twisting and pinching the buds, watching Sasuke squirm under his touch.

"I think you like pain!" He whispered into the boy's ears as he gave the nipples a particularly harsh pinch. Sasuke moaned and whimpered. "You do, don't you?"

"S-shut up…" Sasuke grabbled. His mind wasn't working anymore. For God's sake, he felt he was going to cum every time Naruto pinched his buds, or kissed his thighs. Fuck! He never expected 'it' to be so… pleasurable.

The tanned hands slid underneath Sasuke, and cupped the two round cheeks. Naruto started squeezing and fondling the rear buns and that was when the blond uncovered Sasuke's second sweetest hot spot. Damn, he was just squeezing the buns, but Sasuke was reacting as if he was receiving a hand job or something.

"You definitely love that!" Naruto chuckled playfully. "I love doing that too!" He started grinding his body against the boy's.

Sasuke moaned loudly when he felt a huge bulge rub against his throbbing erection. "Ah! Naruto…"

"Yes?"

"Naruto!"

The blond picked up his pace and rhythm, and started to hump the boy instead of just-

"Ahhh!"

"Tell me what you want me to do baby!" Naruto bit his lip, after he groaned harshly. He never expected Sasuke to be vocal, but he was glad the boy turned out to be.

"N-Naruto!"

"Tell me!"

"N…" Sasuke had never felt the same way before. He hand never felt so much pleasure radiated from his member. He started jerking his hips, so he would feel more friction. He was so close… so clos-

Naruto stopped.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Sorry, I forgot you don't want me to touch you there… I won't do it again. Sorry!" Naruto struggled to hide his grin in reaction to the boy's expression.

"B… but since you seem into it-"

"No no! I made a promise, and a seme should always keep his promises!"

"but-"

"Except if you want me to touch you there. Then, I would consider-"

"I don't mind!" The words escaped Sasuke's mouth in the heat of the moment. He had a volcano in his pants, and it was pleading to erupt. He would later slap himself for sounding that excited, and for liking Naruto's touch so fucken much.

"Really? Does this apply for the kiss to-" The blond didn't give himself the chance to finish his question. Instead he brushed his bottom lip against Sasuke's. What felt like a million soft short pecks followed, until Sasuke's lips were plum swollen red.

Sasuke jerked his hip against Naruto's motioning for him to start pleasuring his groin again.

"I have another idea!" The blond sat up on the bed, and dragged Sasuke closer to him. Instantly, he cupped the bulge enjoying the wet sensation that seeped through the layers of cloth. He tightened his hold around the contour of the boy's erection, and started jerking.

XXXXXXX

"Iruka, I can't find the lube!" Kakashi raised his voice, trying to make it clearer for the man showering.

The brunette opened the bathroom door and reproached; "You always do this! I bet you are not looking for it! You just want me to search for it myself. Actually, I bet you hid it! You hid it, didn't you! Well, don't even think about doing it raw. I have many things to do tomorrow, and there is no way in hell I am doing them feeling like someone shoved a broom-stick up my ass the night before!"

"Language, honey-"

"No way in hell! Do you hear me Kakashi Hatake!"

Kakashi sighed. His honey could be so fire-headed sometimes. He started opening the drawers on the bed-side shelves. He was certain that he wasn't going to get any if he couldn't find the lube on his own. He dug his hand into Iruka's private drawer sure that the brunette had one saved for emergencies. He wasn't shocked when he found a small lube bag; Iruka really hated it dry.

He chuckled at his honey's obvious ways, and then started to close the drawer. Yet, his eyes caught the edge of a pill strip peeking from underneath the clutter of things. _Strange, I don't think Iruka is on anything. _

He reached his hand out, and picked up the strip. Suddenly, his smile faltered. Instead he frowned.

_Birth control pill…_

He frowned even deeper when he thought about it; it was either that Iruka had been taking the birth control to avoid getting pregnant by Kakashi, or he was using it because he didn't want to get pregnant by someone else. Both options were horrible-

"Did you find-" The towel fell from Iruka's hand when he noticed what Kakashi was holding.

"What is that, Iruka?"

The brunette swallowed. _Should I tell him the truth or not?_

-**To be continued**-

Whispers: Between you and me… I think their might be some Kisame* Itachi… shhhh!

And for anyone who is waiting for updates on my other fictions. Soon! (Including 'Misused', and 'Pillar of support')

**Oh… please review. Reviews make my fingers move. **


	4. Chapter 3, Developments

Hey everyone,

First of all, thanks for your messages and reviews. They really inspire me to write more. I have received some inquires about how people tell the difference between ukes and semes in the story. Sorry for not replying, but I wanted to write it into this chapter instead. Anyway, I ended up deciding to write it into the next chapter.

Note: I just made a new livejournal account. I would love to have you as a friend there. You can find the link on my profile page.

Please enjoy, and review.

* * *

**Chapter 3, "Developments"**

Iruka shifted on his feet nervously. He hated lying to Kakashi, "I am keeping it for someone…"

Kakashi wished he could believe the other. Yet, he knew Iruka too well for him to be certain that his husband was lying. He sighed trying to control his anger and suspicion. Iruka never lied to him. He _never _lied to him, so for him to lie…

"And who are you keeping it for?"

"I-I can't say. I would ruin a family-"

"Iruka!" _Better theirs than ours!_

"I can't, Kakashi. You trust me, right? You know I won't lie to you ever!" Iruka gulped again, his anxiety not going unnoticed by Kakashi.

"Are you not lying now?"

"No," _Sorry…_

"Iruka, you know I hate liars, right?"

"I know…" _Sorry! I can't help it._

"I trust you, and that's why I won't question you anymore concerning it. I will wait for you to tell me what those pills are about when you are ready. But Iruka…"

"Yes?"

"I won't share my bed with someone who is lying to me. So if you are not being honest about it, tell me now."

Iruka felt tears gather up in his eyes. He didn't want to lose the love of his life. "I am… I will tell you the truth as soon as I know it… okay? I didn't do anything to betray your trust. I swear to you I didn't! Forgive me-"

"Until then, I don't want to be with you." Kakashi frowned, and stormed out of the room. It was unlike the silver haired man to burst out, yet it was also unlike Iruka to hide anything.

Iruka ran after the man, "Kakashi stop! Where are you goin-"

He saw the silver haired man get on the couch. He smiled in relief, knowing that his man was still in the house.

"You can sleep in Obito's room," Iruka suggested. He intentionally left out Itachi's name.

"I will sleep here. I want you to be able to find me if you decide you have something to tell me."

Iruka smiled softly and sat down next to the other, "Kakashi, I never lie to you. I would never do anything to make you disappointed in me. I could never hurt you. That is why I need to wait before telling you the truth. I hate keeping things from you."

"Well, until you find it in yourself to tell me, I am sleeping here!"

"Don't be childish! Your back will hurt. That couch is not comfortable at all-"

"It's nothing compared to knowing that the person I trust the most is hiding something from me," Kakashi realized he was being pushy. Yet, seriously, his mind wouldn't stop bringing up worst case scenarios.

"Well… I can tell you this; I stole it from someone's pocket."

"What?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Who? And why?"

"I can't tell you who. Why… well, because I wanted to know why he had it."

**XXXXXXX The next week XXXXXXXX**

Kakashi lied on the couch covered with his bed-cover. He eyed Iruka as he dusted the furniture. He struggled to unlatch his eyes from his brunette, and refocus on the book at hand.

"Kashi, I can't find any names…" Obito bit his lip as he continued to scan the magazine at hand. The article he was reading was about baby names, yet he couldn't land on two he liked. He was having twins after all.

The silver haired man looked towards his youngest husband, "Didn't we already decide on Isamu and Isao?"

In fact, Obito was the one who decided on those two names single handedly. "I don't know. They both sound very masculine. What if I have one seme and one uke, or both ukes?"

Obito hesitated as he uttered the last statement. Most families wanted to give birth to semes, thinking that uke were a burden. In their logic, ukes needed someone to support them, while semes carried the family name.

Kakashi didn't seem to react though, "We should come up with four names then."

"How about Akira and Aki for uke names, and Akio and Dai for seme names?"

"Hmm," Kakashi raised his eye brows think. Suddenly, he turned to Iruka, "Its Itachi's, isn't it?"

Iruka's eyes shot wide open, "W-what are you talking about?"

"Obito is pregnant, and you said the pills weren't yours-" Kakashi articulated.

"Explain," Obito frowned when his names was involved in a conversation that he was clearly not a part of.

"Kakashi, don't think about it now please," Iruka mumbled.

"I don't think Itachi wants to have my babies, Iruka. I even doubt that he wants to be with me." Kakashi stated in a monotone voice as if he had already given up on the other male.

The brunette opened his lips to talk, but he didn't know what to say. Itachi truthfully seemed unhappy, and Iruka didn't understand why. Iruka was content with his life with Kakashi, even though he had to share him with others. Yet, he knew that he could never be in Itachi's shoes; he married the man he fell in love with in spite of everything.

"May be he has an explanation," Iruka stated, and then sighed to himself, "I don't believe I gave it up so easily."

"Is he in his room?" Kakashi said, standing up to head for Itachi's room.

"No… He left earlier to go to Sasuke's place."

"Why didn't he ask for permission?"

"I don't know. I guess he figured he didn't need to since he was just going to see his brother. Plus, Sasuke lives less than five minutes away."

"We should call him."

Kakashi grinned kindly at Iruka, when he noticed the other's distress. He bent down, and kissed him on the forehead. "Don't worry, I won't do anything rash," he whispered.

Iruka nodded, watching Kakashi march towards the phone. The seme gazed at his uke until someone picked up.

"Hello."

"Hey, Naruto. Is Itachi there? I need-"

"I haven't seen him all day. I am in a middle of something, okay? I will call you later."

Naruto shouted in the phone, "Where is it, Sasuke! The soap is really starting to burn."

Kakashi pulled the headphone away from his ear, troubled by the piercing noise. He hanged up, and then looked up at Iruka. "He is not there. I think it's time to call Fugaku."

The worried expression was back on Iruka's face, "Kakashi, don't please. He would kill Itachi. You know how harsh he is."

"Kakashi," Obito whined.

"He lies about using birth control, and then he pretends to go to his bro-"

"You shouldn't involve his father yet. You owe him as much."

"Kakashi," Obito whined again with a trembling voice.

"I don't owe him anything if he is out doing God knows what!" The seme frowned dropping his poker-face.

"But he-"

"Kakashi!" Obito screamed. "Ahhhh!"

"What's wrong?" They quickly looked towards the crying uke. His pants' seat was soaked.

"I- I think my water broke."

**XXXXXXX Meanwhile XXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke stared at the ceiling fan. He tried to budge, but Naruto was sleeping on top of him. He sighed again, and surrendered. There was no way he could get out of bed until Naruto was up. Earlier, he considered waking up the seme. Yet, he felt guilty considering that the blond worked as hard as he did for his uke's.

Naruto shifted, giving Sasuke some hope.

"Are you awake?" The raven whispered.

"What? Yeah yeah…" Naruto yawned fuzzily. "Oh, I am sleeping on top of you again. Sorry."

The tanned man rolled over, allowing Sasuke to escape his weight. Instantly, the raven got up, and started opening the curtains.

"Hey! Hey!" The blond frowned.

"It's almost eleven. Don't be slothful," Sasuke spat.

"Geez! It's the weekend. Can't a man get some sleep?" Naruto tossed the pillow at Sasuke, not really concerned about where it landed.

Immediately, Sasuke puffed his cheeks annoyed that the pillow smacked him right in the face. He clouted the cushion against Naruto's butt.

Before he could get away, Naruto was clasping his arm. He pulled him down on the bed, pulled his pants down, and slapped the brief covered behind lightheartedly.

"Say you are sorry," The golden haired boy smirked.

"No way."

**SLAP**

"Aw! That hurt!"

"Don't hit a man on the ass with a pillow, and then expect him not to spank you." Naruto reasoned with a grin.

"I- I don't understand your grounds. Plus, I hit you with a pillow. You are hitting me with your shovel hand. It feels like a **shovel**!"

Naruto pouted, and then soon recovered. "The bigger it is, the more it can grasp while I jerk you off-"

"Stop it!" Sasuke covered his ears. "Stop being a pervert."

Naruto chuckled as let him go, and he headed for the bathroom. "I am sure you will _love_ it when Jiraiya visits next week," he said mockingly.

Sasuke chased after him, "Who is Jiraiya?"

"Your new teacher."

"What qualifications does he have?"

The blond smiled as he started to spread the shaving cream over his jaw. _Although he is a uke, he is almost smarter than me. He would have been changing the world right now if only he was born a seme. _"He used to be a college professor."

"'Used to be'? What do you mean? I don't want some guy who was fired-" Sasuke glowered.

"Well, according to him; he was fired because the ukes used to sneak into the university to hit on him. I think he is either delusional, or doesn't want to admit that he was old enough to be forced into retirement."

"Hn."

"Anyway, he is really good. Plus, although he is a bit perverted, I trust him with you."

"Perverted?" Sasuke almost squeaked.

"Sasuke, why don't you shave me?" He waved the razor at the tiny built raven.

The raven huffed, and walked away.

The blond sighed. "Sai, can you please come here, and-"

"I will do it." Sasuke instantly walked back in.

"What changed your mind?" Naruto smirked at how obvious the other was.

"Whatever. Shut up or you might just get a razor cut!" Sasuke threatened not so subtly.

The raven continued to shave the other silently. When he was finally done, Naruto announced, "Would you like to shower with me?"

"N-no!"

"Are you sure?"

"Y-ahhhh! Stop it!"

Naruto teasingly aimed the shower head at Sasuke, drenching the boy is water. Sasuke frowned stomping his feet against the ground.

"Now, you have to shower with me."

"No way in hell, Uzumaki!" He stormed away.

"Wait, you will catch a cold."

"Whatever, I won't shower with you."

"You can wear your Speedos-"

"In your dreams!"

Naruto sighed getting into the shower, and closing the curtain behind him. A few minutes later, the water stopped. He wiped the foam away from his eyes and forehead. He got out of the tub, and attempted to open the tap, but no water came out. He sighed again.

_Fuck! _He felt wetness underneath his feet. When he looked at the source, he discovered that Sasuke somehow removed the water valve of the pipes leading to the bathroom. He frowned, as well as admired the boy's handiness. He gulped; the boy was seriously smart to figure out how to do it on his own while most uke's didn't even know how to hold a screw driver.

"Sasuke! I am going to kill you."

He treaded heavily to Sasuke's room. The raven sat acting innocent. However, when he noticed that Naruto was naked, he let out a yelp.

"Pervert, put something on!"

"Where did you hide my tools?" He needed to fix the knob, and get the water running.

"Why don't _you _hide _your tool_," Sasuke hinted as he pursed his lips.

"Oh, _now_ you can make sexual remarks!" Naruto waved his hands in the air. "Where is my tool box, Uchiha?"

"I don't know. But _if_ I was the one hiding it, you wouldn't be able to find it."

"Oh yeah. Well, I have a more efficient way than just searching for it." The blond retorted.

The raven raised an eyebrow, "Which is?"

Naruto smirked, grabbing the hairbrush which laid on the night stand next to him. Immediately, he started chasing Sasuke around the room.

"W-what do you- ahh- plan on doing with the brush?" Sasuke maneuvered.

"Why don't you come here, and let me show you?" He made a fast move toward the raven.

Sasuke almost squeaked. "You can't catch me."

Naruto waved the brush in the air, "I won't be Naruto Uzumaki if I don't have you squirming over my lap in a matter of five minutes."

**Ring Ring**

The blond huffed, as he picked up the phone. "Hello… I haven't seen him all day. I am in a middle of something, okay? I will call you later."

When Sasuke tried to run out of the room, Naruto started to chase after him. "Where is it, Sasuke? The soap is really starting to burn," He shouted.

A few minutes later, Naruto was carrying a fidgeting Sasuke over one shoulder. "Judgment time," he licked his lips.

**Ring Ring**

"Not again," He complained. He answered, and suddenly his eyes shot wide open. "We will be there in ten minutes."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, still trying to get away.

"Obito is in labor."

**XXXXXXXXX At the same time XXXXXXXXX**

Itachi stood infront of Kisame's apartment door. He swallowed debating whether he should go through with his plans or not. He raised his hand to knock on the door, but hesitated and his hand fell limp next to his body.

_Should I approach him? I will never know if he likes me back, if I don't. Except, he might turn me down. He might even go around announcing to people how Hatake's husband offered him his body. My father would kill me, and Kakashi would probably divorce me-_

The sound of a lock click warned him. He snapped out of contemplation. It was now or never. He either knocked on the door, or just headed up for his brother's place before one of the neighbors caught him there.

Suddenly, the door opened.

Itachi froze ogling at the masculine strapping figure that stood infront of him. He swallowed.

"Are you going to stand here all day?" The man uttered in a rough thick throaty voice. "Come in, or head up for Uzumaki's place."

Silently, the raven stepped inside of the man's apartment. He scanned the place with his eyes, as he inhaled the musky scent of cigarette smoke.

The man walked to a small bar, and started pouring a topaz colored liquid in one glass. He drank alcohol, although most people in their community didn't. "I would offer you a drink, but I am sure you don't want to be drunk around a stranger seme. Plus, I don't want a drunken uke in my place. It's too much trouble."

"I- I don't mind drinking around you," Itachi coughed trying to regain his renowned expressionless face.

The man laughed harshly, "Well, as long as you don't blame me for forcing you to drink when your husband smells whisky on you."

The Uchiha reached for the glass the other held out for him, finger's grazing against the other's rough ones in the process. He felt his heart skip a beat, and his member harden at the touch of the coarse skin.

"Itachi, was it?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"What brings you here today?" The man eyed the beautiful uke that stood infront of him.

Itachi took a small sip, and crunched his nose at the taste.

_A Uke alright! _"Drink it all at once," the other instructed.

Itachi wavered for a second, but then obeyed. He waited for the burn to fade, "I wanted to talk to you."

"I am listening."

The raven paused. He wondered if the other would think he was a whore if he declared what he had in mind. "I… I want you."

Kisame didn't appear surprised. In fact, his composure gave the impression that he already knew what the boy was going to declare. "Fine."

"Fine?" Itachi didn't expect the other to take it so simply.

"Are you amazed I agreed so easily? Why wouldn't I after all? I have nothing to lose. You do. I don't."

"I see…"

"Before we do anything, I want to set things clear. I don't want you to build a romantic fantasy in your imagination, then come crying back to me when you discover how life really works. I am not your knight in shining armor. I won't marry you. I won't come for you if your husband discovers that you cheated on him. I will _fuck_ you, and I might fuck you again if you were good enough. But, I won't fall in love with you. Life is not a fairy tale-"

"I know!" Itachi replied quickly and eagerly. "I don't mind. I never expected you to love me anyway."

"Is that so?" He gulped down his drink, sneering.

**- To Be Continued-**

**

* * *

**

What will happen between Kisame and Itachi?

How will Kakashi deal with Itachi?

Will Obito's babies be semes or ukes?

How people tell the difference between Seme's and Uke's?

What will problem will Sasuke get himself into?

**All Next Chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4, The Uchiha way

Hey everyone,

First of all, I am really touched by your support. You won't believe how encouraging and cheering it is. Thank you...

This chapter answers some of the most frequent questions I have received. I wanted to add some baby cuteness and fluff to it, but it didn't seem the whole air of the chapter. No worries though, starting next chapter things will change a bit; I intend to focus more on NaruSasu, and stop focusing as much on Kakashi's family. I will also start getting into the actual plot. Jiraiya will also enter the scene, so be ready for some laughs.

Oh! I would like to thank one of you for inspiring me with the idea of the actual plot. I won't say who it was right now because I want to avoid giving out spoilers, but I promise... it will get interesting!

XXXXXXX

**Chapter 4, "The Uchiha way"**

The man pushed Itachi violently on the bed, and then bounced on him like a hyena on a prey. The rough hands clutched the nude pale butt cheeks, pushing them together only to spread them again a second later. The seme sucked on Itachi's neck hungrily, while dry humping the smaller uke.

The Uchiha panted enjoying the rough handling. Kisame was nothing like Kakashi. The silver haired man was far too gentle to satisfy the urges in the pit of Itachi's stomach.

"You like it rough, huh?" Kisame said as he sadistically pinched and twisted the pink nipples until Itachi was almost in tears.

"S-stop," it might have spell stop, but it said go on. That 'stop' screamed 'MORE'.

"Shut up!"

**SLAP**

The force of the shovel like hand forced Itachi to plummet onto the mattress. Before he could regain his balance, one of the man's overly sized digits was piercing through his insides.

_It hurts! _The raven arched his back. He didn't mind the pain however.

"Does it hurt slut? You should be thankful that I am even preparing you."

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

A deafening scream from outside of the apartment made them pause.

"Uzumaki," Kisame hissed. "Always loud."

Itachi panted finally getting a chance to catch his breath. Suddenly, his ears itched. He could hear Sasuke's voice. He frowned. Sasuke rarely raised his voice up... _Something must be wrong. _

"What hospital did he say it was?" Naruto's voice pierced through the walls once more. Then it was followed by the door's clasping sound as it was jerked close.

"Obito," Itachi's eyes widened. "I need to go. Kakashi will figure out I wasn't at Sasuke if I don't show up with them."

A second later, Itachi was putting on his clothes. Once he was done, he ran out of the door trying to catch the blond and his brother so they could go together. Kakashi was going to have many questions if they didn't.

Unfortunately for him, they were no where to be found. He hissed, _I am done for. _

XXXXXXX

Naruto sat in the waiting room with Sasuke warped in his arm. Kakashi stood infront of them walking from one end of the room to the other.

The raven bit his lip; he had never seen his brother in law so worried. Seeing him this way made Sasuke's heart shudder. He loved Obito, and he adored Kakashi. After all, they both saved him from his father's whip many times. He would never forget the time Obito hid him underneath his body to stop the blows from reaching him, or the time Kakashi reasoned with Fugaku for the whole night in order to convince him that Sasuke didn't deserve the punishment he had planned for him.

"I wish I was in there with him and Iruka- niisan." Sasuke muttered to himself.

"There is nothing to worry about," Naruto kissed his husband's head.

As if on cue, a set of screams filled the corridor.

Sasuke's body tensed. He sat up rigid in his chair grasping Naruto's hand tightly.

"Don't worry," An old Uke who sat across of them soothed. "He is probably just crowning. I remember my first birth; it hurt like hell..."

"What's crowning?" The raven turned with a concerned look towards Naruto.

"It's when the baby's head starts to come out. Tsss, it's like you're being torn apart-"

"Hey hey!" Naruto interrupted the other man. _Is he supposed to be calming Sasuke down? If he continued this 'soothing', Sasuke will end up never wanting me to touch him ever again._

The uke got the hint. He turned towards Sasuke with a soft smile, "But don't worry. Your hole tightens up again in a matter of a few month... I mean; it's never like it used to be before giving birth, but its fine if your seme has a big dick."

Naruto would have slapped that retarded man around if it was okay for semes to hit random ukes. Too bad, it wasn't okay. _Fuck off you crazy man!_

"Sasuke, just think of the cute babies waiting to be held and cuddled," he whispered in the other's ears softly.

XXXXXX

"You are almost there," Iruka whispered into Obito's ears trying to aid him through the pain. Obito shrieked loudly as tears ran down his cheeks mingling with the sweat drops.

Right then, the doctor pulled out the first baby.

Obito's eyes followed the little thing as the doctor passed it to a small station at the side of the room, where another doctor took over to perform all the necessary tests.

"Is it a uke or a seme?" Obito asked as pants escaped his lips.

Iruka inwardly frowned. He hated how that question always came before asking if the baby was alright of not.

"From the size, it's probably a uke. But doctor Shizune still has to examine him to make sure," Doctor Tsunade explained, as he prepared Obito for the arrival of the second child.

Shizune started by weighting the baby. Usually, uke babies were shorter and lighter. That feature added to the misconception stating that ukes were incapable of looking after themselves. It was true, most semes were more physically able, but that didn't mean that ukes were helpless. Never mind that many ukes were the same size as average semes. In addition, some ukes were brilliant. For instance, Itachi would have changed the world if his father had let him chase his career. But no! Family honor and tradition; a seme was a seme, and a uke was a uke in the culture's eyes. It was a stereotype that helped a seme dominated society to form a logic supporting pulling ukes out of school, and forbidding them from having careers. The same logic was also used to outlaw Uke to Uke marriage and love-relationships. Ironically, many relationships appeared between ukes as they got to explore with each other, since they were denied contact with semes. That denial of contact led the semes to sexually assault ukes in public. More ironically, the socity used that assault to prove that ukes were incapable of taking care of themselves, and therefore should be locked behind closed doors. And being locked cause more denial of contact... It was a never ending cycle.

The doctor scripted down the data into a chart, and then started to poke the infant's abdomen with her fingers. "Here it is! The womb. Congratulations, it's a uke."

Obito grimaced at the news, and hoped the other baby was going to be a seme. As open minded as Obito was, and as understanding he knew Kakashi would be, he was still an Uchiha. Uchiha's were a renowned family that hung to traditions dearly. When Tsunade noticed the uncomfortable expression on Obito's face, the doctor decided to interfere. "He is your son, and I am sure your husband will understand as soon as he holds him in his arms."

"Kakashi will love him," Iruka added. Obito smiled but was interrupted with a painful contraction.

XXXXXX

The nurse came out of the delivery room to announce the 'disappointing' news. In fact, the news wasn't going to just disappoint the parent, it also pained the nurse. You see, it was accustomed that nurses receive a gratitude tip after the birth. Usually, the tip was twice as much for seme babies.

"Congratulations; it's a uke." He nodded his head consolably as if he was reassuring someone with a recent death in the family.

Regardless, Kakashi smiled in relief. Honestly, he didn't understand what the big deal was about. He wanted to be a father period. He wanted someone to hold and protect. It didn't concern him if the child had a womb or not!

"Kakashi," Itachi came in running. "Is Obito okay? I came in as soon as the neighbors told me."

The new-found dad looked the other way disregarding Itachi completely.

_He knows I wasn't at Sasuke's... What should I do? _The older Uchiha bit his lip trying to come up with a cover up story. He looked around, and noticed the troubled look on Sasuke's face.

"I was planning to visit you today, but then I g-" Itachi began to narrate his excuse when Kakashi got up, and walk over to him.

He stretched his hand out towards Itachi forcing the boy to shiver fearing that the hand was about to stick him. Instead, Hatake merely adjusted the boy's collar.

The raven blinked his eyes trying to hold in his tears. He wasn't the kind of person to cry, but for a second there he believed he was done for. His stress was straining him to his limits. He didn't want to get caught.

Very calmly, Kakashi bent down to whisper into Itachi's ear. "I want your stuff moved out before I return home. Hide your neck, you don't want people speculating about how you left your husband's house in the morning without hickies , and returned later that day covered in them. Now leave."

XXXXXXX

After a symphony of screams that left Obito without his voice, after burning sweat and pained tears, and after suffering through an ache that wouldn't dull, Kakashi's second child was born. This time a seme.

Shizune smiled at the father as he finished the last of the boy's examinations. "It's time to put the seme mark on him. Do you want to do it yourself? I already administered the local anesthetic ."

"I don't think I have it in me. Can you do it?" Obito asked Iruka.

Iruka nodded.

"Make sure the scar is not so big so it won't take off his charm... making it a sexy scar, huh?" Obito ordered, quickly remaining his energy although he had just delivered the baby minutes ago.

"Okay... You are making me nervous." The brunettes hand shivered, and Obito peeked over his shoulder. Iruka debated where he should place the scar for a few seconds before making an incision along the boy's cheek. Immediately, the restrain child started screaming and crying furiously. With that scar, Akio was to be acknowledged as a seme for the rest of his life. His brother, Akira, had a smooth unblemished face though. He was a uke, and ukes had to be scar-free and untouched.

Iruka hugged the doughy little thing to his chest, taking in the new baby smell. He rocked the baby softly to the sides until the infant's cries halted. The child stared at Iruka's face with big black eyes, pursing his lips together every once in a while in adorably. The brunette almost cried at the scene. He was so happy, and so... hurt.

Shizune smiled as he placed the bandage over the boy's cheek. "He is lucky he has you," he whispered to Iruka.

XXXXXX

Itachi knocked on his parent's door, hoping with all his mighty that Mikoto would be the one to open for him. Thankfully, the uke father was the one to answer the door.

"Hey sweetie, did something happen? We were just getting dressed so we could go to the hospital." The father smiled kindly.

"Is father in his room?"

"Yes, Itachi... Is something wrong? Sweetie, your face is as pale as a ghost."

"Dad, can you please not tell him that I am here... just for a little while. I need to rest." The raven begged.

"Are you asking your father to lie to me, Itachi?" Fugaku asked sternly as he walked out of his room buttoning his shirt.

The son gulped. "I didn't mean it this way father-"

"How else could you have meant it then?"

"A... A-a..."

"Shouldn't you be with your husband right now? Or were you ashamed of showing him his face after not being the one to give him the seme son he always wished for. He is not sterile. What's your excuse now for not fulfilling your duties towards your husband?"

"I-it's out of my hand-" Itachi started shaking knowing what was approaching.

"Nonsense! You are not trying hard enough! You keep fantasizing about a so called 'career', and totally disregard your duty towards your family." The man snapped. He then turned his head towards Mikoto, "It's your fault for spoiling them! Not only did you have to give birth to only ukes, but you had to pass your inadequateness down to them."

The uke father instantly started to cry. The harsh words never dulled their effect on him regardless of how many times he was on the receiving end of his seme's criticism and abuse.

"Sorry father," Itachi nodded, and headed for his room trying to prevent the situation from deteriorating even further.

"Where do you think you are going? I am not done with you yet. Go wash your face so you look representable infront of your husband, and let's go to the hospital."

Itachi paused in his step. How was he supposed to tell that man who always terrified him that Kakashi wasn't going to welcome him anymore because he was caught cheating on him. "C-can't I rest for a while? I feel a bit dizzy."

"Are you pregnant?"

Itachi's eyes widened, "No."

"Unless you are pregnant, you are going to the hospital with us."

The hard haired boy shifted on his feet, "I-I... (gulp) I- (Pant pant)..." His body started to tremble. And although he was an adult, he felt like wetting himself. His father was surely going to kill him. If he managed to keep his life, then at least he would be confined to bed for month. He could never forget how harsh and cruel his father's punishments were. The more he thought about it, the more he felt like fainting.

"Speak!"

"I... Father, forgive me." He immediately started crying. May be tears would urge his father to have some mercy on him. May be he should have claimed to be pregnant so his father would hesitate before breaking his bones.

"What do you mean?" The man frowned deeply.

"Kakashi... He doesn't... w-want me anymore."

In less than a second later, Fugaku was twisting his son's hand behind his back. He was banging with his other hand against the boy's arm, causing pulses of pain through out the boy's body.

"D-dad! He will break it! My hand!" It was unlike Itachi, but he called for Mikoto's help. The uke father's heart clenched. He started weeping intensely as he tried to calm his husband down. He only received the back of Fugaku's hand in return.

"Why? What did you do?"

"Nothing! I swear! Nothing! My hand... ahhhh..."

"I swear I will break it if you don't admit to what you have done right now!" He started fisting the boy's dark locks.

"Father..."

"Get the whip!" He ordered Mikoto who had fallen to the ground earlier.

"Fugaku, please! He's your son! He loves you!"

"Go get it or I will divorce you, and throw you out in the streets! May be then I could marry a man who gives birth to semes and not one useless uke after the other! Go get the whip!"

Although Mikoto was terrified of being homeless, he still couldn't get himself to assist the man in hurting his son. He stayed on the ground, only to be kicked repeatedly by the seme's leg.

"Dad, get the whip!" Itachi cried when he saw his father cough blood onto the carpet. "I deserve it. Get it."

"Yes you do! Oh, you will regret the day you were born!" Fugaku spat as he heaved Itachi into the corner.

He looked around him in frenzy, searching for something to use as a whip. A second later he was pulling the electric cord that connected the radio with the socket. He bent it into halves, and proceeded to bring it down on Itachi's body.

"Insolent child!"

**Whack! WHACK! WHACK!**

"Sorrrrry!"

He started pulling Itachi towards the phone by the hair. "Call your husband, and apologize."

The raven knew that Kakashi wasn't going to take him back, but he just needed a break from the beating. He picked up the phone, and started dialing.

"Yes?"

"Kakashi, I am so-ahhh-orry." Itachi blubbered, whimpered, and stuttered.

"..."

"C-can I go home please?"

Kakashi paused for a second realizing the situation Itachi was in. He remembered how Fugaku broke four of Itachi's ribs, after he casually complained to him about some of Itachi's habits when they first got married. That day, Kakashi decided to never allow any other person to lay a hand on his baby. Despite of everything, he loved Itachi. "Is he beating you?"

"Yes..."

"I will be there in a few minutes."

Itachi hanged up. "He is coming now."

"Did he say he will take you back?"

"I don't know."

"Just to let you know, even if he takes you back, I won't let you go before this cord is torn apart over your flesh. I want to make sure you never repeat whatever you have done again!"

Fifteen minutes later, the door knocked. By the time Kakashi reached their house, Itachi was on the floor withering in pain. The silver hair man's cold eyes landed on Itachi making him cry even harder. Those eyes made him seem so... ruthless.

"I apologies for whatever mistake my foolish son had done, Kakashi? I promise you; I will make sure he never repeats-"

"It's okay. It was my fault anyway. I was just stressed with all the events that happened today, and I snapped at him." Kakashi lied. "Itachi, clean yourself up. We are going home."

When Itachi tried to stand up, his legs betrayed him; He stumbled down.

His seme quickly held onto him; "Are you okay? Can you stand up?"

"Itachi, don't be a burden. Go get cleaned!" The father ordered.

XXXXX

Itachi sat in the front seat of Kakashi's car like a ghost. The awkward silence was almost suffocating.

"I will drive you home, and then I will go back to spend the night with Obito and Iruka at the hospital."

Itachi nodded.

"Itachi."

"Yes?"

"Just because I agreed to accept you back into my home, doesn't mean I want anything to do with you. From now on, we are not a couple. I don't care what you do with your life as long as you don't bring shame to my name."

Itachi whimpered silently like a kicked puppy. Not only in pain, but also feeling humiliated. He had always been a proud person, and now he felt like an unworthy charity cause.

"Don't cry, it doesn't suit you. Plus, you are free. Isn't this what you have always wished for?"

"K-Kakashi... I didn't go through with it. I swear!"

"Assuming that I would still believe you after lying to me for years about using birth control- Don't look so shocked. I found your stash."

"That wasn't because... I just wasn't ready to have chi-"

"**Even** **Assuming **that I would still believe you, I don't want you anymore. I never thought you would go so far... I never thought you would be so ugly. Anyway, sorry for-" The words left Kakashi's mouth as if he was spitting out poison.

"I-"

"I am sorry you found me so lacking, but even then. Even then, how cheap are you to sell yourself for pleasure-"

"It's not like that!"

"**Let me finish!** Let me finish. You know, Itachi, no man will ever value you when you are selling yourself cheap to him. Don't expect him to cherish you, when-"

"K-Kashi. I- I need to throw up." He turned to the side, trying to open the car door.

Kakashi parked to the side of the street.

XXXXXXXXX

Sasuke landed on the bed with a thud. Unlike his regular self, he was smiling uncontrollably. "Did you see how cute they were? Did you see how Akira held my finger?"

Naruto smiled noticing how his baby had totally forgotten about the screams he heard earlier. _Thank God. _

The blond took off his shirt, and slid next to Sasuke on the bed. He started kneading the boy's arm seductively. "Sasuke, what do you say about making some babies right now?"

Sasuke instantly glared at him, pushing him away with little force to mention. "Stop making everything into a perverted fantasy!"

"It's not perverted. It's nature. Plus, teme, how long have we been married already? When do you plan to give it up already?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Don't call it 'it'." The raven slept of his side, turning away from Naruto.

The blond instantly started to rub the boy's buttocks. Oh God, his hands were electrocuting. Sasuke couldn't help but wiggle his ass, and feel his member harden. "It will feel amazing I promise you! Oh, I will be your death tonight!"

(A.n. 'I will kill you tonight' or 'I will be your death tonight' are common things guys in my country say to portray how amazing they are in bed. Lol, I know I know! It's actually quite sexy in my language..."

Sasuke squeaked when Naruto started to tickle him as his fingers started to undo his zipper. "You can't sleep with your pants on! It's bad for you, teme. Let me take those off for you, and replace them with my legs-"

"Shut up!" Sasuke tried to keep himself from smiling. "Stop with the bizarre flirtation!"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I will let you know, I am a uke-killer (Lady-killer)! Uke's used to throw papers with their numbers at me as I drove by! You are married to _Naruto Uzumaki_, baby!"

"That's because they are childish, and just think you are great because you are blond." Sasuke retorted enjoying his silly conversation with Naruto, although he wouldn't admit it.

"You like my hair?" Naruto brushed his fingers through his golden curls, and then started to wiggle his hair infront of Sasuke's nose.

The raven laughed, smacking the other on the head. "Stop!"

"Say you like it!"

"Nooo!" He tried to burry his face into the pillow before the hair made him sneeze.

"C'mon, it's soft! It's 'sparkly'! It's-"

"It's messy!"

"Ehh! You are just jealous because your hair sticks up like a duck's butt!"

"I am never letting you sleep with me." Sasuke pouted.

Naruto nuzzled the other's cheek, as he hugged him underneath him.

"Fine, on Thursday." Sasuke volunteered his answer.

"What?" Naruto raised an eyebrow not understanding Sasuke's declaration. "What? What will happen on Thursday?"

"Shut up!" Sasuke blushed.

**- To be continued- **

**Random "It's a seme's world" scene**

Obito leaned his head against Kakashi's shoulder, watching as Sasuke carried Akira in his hands. The silver haired man fisted his mask, inspiring Obito to start stating the similarities between the father and the son.

"He has your nose, doesn't he?" Obito smiled softly.

Sasuke's eyes suddenly widened as the hairs an the back of his neck erected. He could feel eyes burning through his back. Slowly, he turned around. There he was... Naruto was staring at the baby from above Sasuke's shoulder.

The raven jerked his hand and the baby away from Naruto. "You are being creepy. Back off!"

Naruto swallowed in anticipation, "Is it true? D-does he have Kakashi's nose? H-how about his lips?"

Sasuke snapped his head towards the baby instantly. Come to think of it, he had never seen Kakashi's face either.

"Not really," Iruka said as he fed the other child, destroying all of Naruto's and Sasuke's hope. "He looks more like Obito."

**End scene**

**What do you think? Let me know! **


	6. Chapter 5, Just right

Hey everyone!

I have uploaded this chapter so many times. It works for a while, and then I get an error message. Sorry for the many alerts... Really sorry. I hope it says working this time. Is it just my computer?

On another note, I received a question about the ages of the characters. At the present time:

Naruto is 21, Sasuke is 17, Sai is 19, Kakashi is 27, Iruka is 25, Itachi is 21.5, and Obito is 20.

Also, Obito is an Uchiha; however he is just a distant relative of Itachi and Sasuke.

The taxi incident actually happened to me in real life. It also happened to some of my friends... You see a lot of what I write here if deprived from real life. However, some of it is from my country's past. I am glad to say that now the situation is much better for women here. I have also noticed from your comments that women were ill-treated almost everywhere at sometime or another, and not just in my country.

This chapter has about three hints about the upcoming plot. If you are careful enough, you will spot them.

Hope you like the chapter. It's a bit... Well... review.

**Chapter 5, "Just right!"**

XXXX Two years Earlier XXXX

Naruto sat on top of Kakashi's desk grinning uncontrollably.

The silver headed man raised his visible eyebrow up, trying to decipher the boy's over-cheerful expression. "Is something wrong, Naruto?"

The blond shook his head flash renowned winning smile. "Noooo... Nothing wrong! Na..."

Kakashi nodded, and resumed reading the work documents infront of him. His business partner was a bizarre young man, however Naruto had made up for it by hard work. He had doubted the boy at first thinking he was just a bubbled headed heir, yet Naruto soon proved himself. Plus, Kakashi would have chosen Naruto over Neji, their other business associate, any day.

Speaking of the devil, Neji poked his head into the room frowning. "Kakashi, I heard you are leaving early tomorrow. Is that true?"

"Yes. Is something wrong with that?"

"I told you I will be traveling to Suna tonight. You have to be here to finalize the business deal with the Yamanakas-"

"I will do it," Naruto interrupted receiving a doubtful look from Neji. The pale man was still having some uncertainties about Uzumaki's capability, unlike Kakashi.

"It's very important."

"I will do it."

"The future of our business-"

"I _said _I have got it covered."

"It's-"

"Neji, I am sure Naruto will do a fine job finalizing the deal," Kakashi stated, ending their argument.

The long haired man sighed, "Fine."

"Good luck with the marriage proposal. I heard the ukes in Suna are hot!" Naruto added, earning a glare from the Hyuga as he left.

"Speaking of marriage proposals... I was... wondering... you know... about the boy I saw at your wedding..." Naruto had caught a fleeting glance of a stunning young man at Kakashi's second wedding a few months earlier. Ever since, he hadn't been able to shake off the boy's image out of his mind. However, he had decided to wait until he got closer to his new business partner before approaching him.

"A boy at my wedding?" Kakashi ogled at Naruto in amusement.

"Black hair, black eyes, milky skin."

Kakashi smirked inwardly. The description was enough for him to recognize that the boy was no other than Sasuke. Yet, it was amusing watching the panic start to well inside of Naruto. "These are very common features."

The blond shifted. He didn't account for Kakashi not recognizing the boy. Now he was worried that he might not be able to identify him. "He- He had his hair up in a duck's butt sort of way."

"Duck's butt?" Kakashi faked a dumfounded look. _Definitely Sasuke, _he thought.

"You know... Standing up like spikes from the back, and poking down in the front."

"Oh... I think I know who you are talking about."

"Really?"

"The waiter?"

"N-No! I would know if he was the waiter!"

"Can you be more specific? What was he wearing?"

"I don't know. I saw him when he was walking to the Ukes' room so he was still wearing the damn cloak."

"I see... Why are you asking about him anyway?"

Naruto gulped, "Well... Hmm... I am nineteen now. I think I can manage a household..."

"You think? It's a big responsibility, Naruto. You have to be certain," Kakashi spoke seriously. If there was a possibility that this man was about to be his brother-in-law's husband, he needed to know he was going to rise up to the occasion.

"I have never done anything half hearted in my life, Kakashi. I will look after him." Naruto stated in a somber tone of voice, shocking the other man.

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Duck's butt you say? Now that I think about it, I think I know who you are talking about."

"R-r-really? Who? Who? WHO?"

"Itachi's brother. He is just fifteen though, but I know his father is eager to marry his sons regardless of their age."

Naruto smiled. Fifteen was twenty-five in their society. "He is an Uchiha? Do you think you can put in a good word for me- No! Actually no! I want to prove myself through my own efforts!"

"Fugaku is a tenacious man. I will be sure to mention your good qualities infront of him." Kakashi added. He knew that Fugaku wasn't the one to be impressed by Naruto's determination. Hatake made a mental note to bring up Naruto's good family name and wealth to the man instead.

Naruto smiled, running out of the office to check on the contractor and his men outside renovating the building. As soon as he came out, joyful hoots were shouted towards him.

"Uzumaki!" One builder saluted.

XXXXXXX

Sai sat behind the window's shades peeking outside. He heard Naruto's name called out, but didn't flinch. Any other time, he would have trailed the blond attentively. Naruto had always stood out with his golden curls and cheerful attitude. He amazed Sai. However, today was a sad day. He couldn't bring himself to think about anything other than his worries.

The door opened and the sound of the cane thumbing onto the ground echoed. Quickly, the little boys in the room quickly started to pretend to study. Sai swallowed as he watched the one eyed men enter the room.

"Sai, I need to have a word with you." The orphanage's headmaster pointed for the boy to follow him.

The pale boy quickly followed into the hallway.

"When will you stop peeking out of the window? Outside is not a suitable place for ukes. Especially, an orphan. They would eat you alive once you step out without a seme." The old seme sighed. "Sai, you know what I am going to talk to you about, right?"

Sai nodded, "I-isn't true?"

"Even if the man already has two other husbands, and is a bit older than you... He is wealthy. You will be able to live much better then you do here."

Sai nodded again politely. He couldn't refuse even though the man proposing was almost fifty years old.

"I take your silence is a sigh of consent. Get ready, you will be traveling with him tomorrow to Otogakure where you will be living from now on."

At the mention of relocating, Sai's eyes shot wide open. "Otogakure? No! I have to stay here. My brother needs me."

"Control your temper, Sai. A uke shouldn't raise his voice."

"S-sorry," the orphan's head fell. "My brother needs me..."

"You are seventeen. The orphanage is for children, not for grown up young men. You will die on the streets, and you won't be able to help your brother. The only way you could help him is by marrying that man. He had already agreed to send us a monthly payment."

So that was it. They were selling him. Sai frowned. He didn't trust Danzo. He even suspected that the man would steal all the money sent, and deny his brother medicine. He had no doubt that Danzo would abandon his brother to die just to save the money he cost him. Right then... right then... His impulse took control. "B-But I can't get married!"

"Sai, I am not discussing this anymore. I know what's best for you-"

"You don't get it! If I go with him... He will bring me back after we... after he discovers that I have been with another man!" Words flew out of his mouth.

The man fisted Sai's hair, "What are you saying? Shut your mouth up! Do you want people calling this place a whorehouse instead of an orphanage! They won't donate money for a place that raises whores up!"

"T-that's why... you should keep me here. I can work here..." _I want to take care of my brother. I can't do that from another land._

The old man's face puffed up like a blowfish. "Who is he?"

Sai shifted on his feet, his mouth gapping like a fish. The village was small, and everyone knew each other. He couldn't just make up a name. He couldn't. "Naruto Uzumaki!" The name escaped his lips. He hadn't meant to implicate the poor blond. He honestly didn't suspect that Danzo would pester the man with threats until he agreed to right his wrong, and marry the boy. He hadn't meant to stop Naruto from marrying his crush. He hadn't meant it...

Naruto had felt a lot of anger towards Sai when they first got married. So much anger that in fact he had refused to even touch him for the first three month. One day, Sai came clean to Naruto admitting to him his motives. Moved, Naruto agreed to give their relationship a try. On one condition however; Sai was never to lie to Naruto again. If he ever did, the blond had the green light to inflict whatever punishment he deemed necessary.

Sai kept his promise. Soon, their relationship started to pick up. They got close, and buried that past into the pages of worn out diaries. That was until Sai lied again; it was a white lie about an everyday thing. Naruto had punished Sai in response, and even married Sasuke.

No! No, Sasuke wasn't Sai's punishment. He was Naruto's way to take back someone Sai had robbed him with his lie.

XXXXXX End Flashback XXXXXX

Sasuke rode with Sai in the taxi. He stared out of the side window grimacing about being forced into visiting some acquaintances. He had spent the whole day obliged to fake a smile, and flatter a bunch of aged ukes who had nothing to do other then to gossip.

He hissed as Sai elbowed him. He wasn't in the mood for Sai's grating fake grin.

"Sasuke," Sai whispered, as he pulled the boy's cloak. The black cloak was worn by ukes to cover up their bodies on the rare occasions of going out without their semes.

Sasuke slapped away the hand, but Sai started pulling his shirt again nervously. Since it was unlike the short-haired boy to be persistent, the raven finally complied. He turned, and glared at Sai.

"What!"

Sai pointed with his head at the stinky cab driver. He had his shoes off, and a very obvious hygiene problem. Yet, it wasn't a rare scene. Sasuke didn't get what Sai was hinting at-

Suddenly, it came to him. He gulped in disbelieve. The cappy was driving with only one hand, while the other hand was under his shirt just infront of his pants. Sasuke's couldn't quite see the man's dick, but from the way the man's hand was sliding up and down, it was easy to guess what he was doing.

Sasuke's eyes shot wide open, and then he noticed the driver staring at them from the Chid-view Mirror. He was almost raping them with his wrinkled eyes. The ukes felt sick to their stomach.

Sai still remained composed, and thought about asking the driver to let them out. He wasn't going to cause a scene because in their culture, the ukes were going to be the ones blamed. Sure, the people would probably beat the heck out of the driver, but they would also accuse him and Sasuke of causing it upon themselves. As if they were asking for it. Sai wouldn't risk causing Naruto humiliation.

Sasuke however, felt his blood boil. "Stop here!"

"Here?" The man asked stalling. "It's still early. Why don't you let me show you around the villag-"

"Stop right now, you sick old man before I make a scene out of it!"

"Sasuke, stop!" Sai whispered pulling Sasuke's arm.

"Hey! Don't act as if you didn't want it too!" The driver retorted rudely.

"Were you dropped on your head as a baby, you senile man! Who would want to look a-"

"Sasuke!"

The raven opened the door to the cap, and jumped out. Sai followed.

"Where is my fair?"

Sasuke was just about to throw something at the man. "I swear to God if you don't leave right now, I am going to drag you to the police station!"

People quickly started to gather. Some wanted to watch, some wanted to help, and some just followed everyone else.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Calm down. Everything can be solved-" A man started interfering.

As soon as the driver saw the flocking crowd, he drove away with his tail between his legs.

"What did you do that for? Do you know what will happen if someone we know hears of this?" Sai hissed finally losing his composure and tranquil expression.

"Do you think we should just let him go around without facing any consequence?" Sasuke frowned.

"You shouldn't, yeah." A uke covered from head to toe in a black cloak answered as he passed by them in the street. In a flash, he dropped a folded piece of paper in Sasuke's cloak's pocket before running away.

Sasuke glared at the man's back, and started to insert his hand into his pocket to check.

"Don't," Sai ordered. "People will think you are receiving notes from strangers. Just ignore it. He is probably gay, or may be works in a brothel or something."

Sasuke hissed. "Fine. What are we going to do now? Should we get another taxi?"

"I don't feel like riding in one right now. I think the Hyuga's live around here, right? May be we should stay with them until Naruto drives us home later." Sai figured. Naruto would trust them with the Hyuga's since he had been Neji's business partner for years. Plus, the Hyuga's had a harem (1) so they didn't have to sit around Seme's.

XXXXXXXX

Naruto sat eating as Sai served on him hands and feet. It was Wednesday, and it was Sai's day. He got to have Naruto all to himself. Sasuke, on the other hand, sat glaring at him from across the room. The blond took a bite out of the chicken, and coughed feeling eyes pierce into him. "Do you want to eat Sasuke?"

"Not in the mood," Sasuke spoke sternly.

Naruto nodded, returning to the plates placed infront of him.

"Perverts!" Sasuke hissed under his breath.

"Did something happen that I don't know about?" The confused blonde's eyes moved from the raven to Sai and back.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," Sai smiled at Naruto. Inwardly, he was cussing Sasuke for trying to ruin his day. He had worked all day to make everything perfect for his baby. He held a piece of chicken to Naruto's mouth attempting to distract him with food, "Try this."

"Tell him," Sasuke hissed under his breath. He had been furious the previous night when Sai had lied to Naruto about the reason they stayed at the Hyuga's. That combined with the fact that he had then been forced to hear Naruto and Sai go at it all night, resulted in a secret urge to hurt Sai. For his defense, even the best of people get some evil thoughts on occasion. He knew what the conversation was going to bring upon Sai, but he still went through with it.

"Nothing to tell."

"Sai, what happened?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow. He hated being out of the loop.

"Yesterday, a taxi driver started- ehm- touching himself-"

"Sasuke!" Sai interrupted.

"Sai!" Naruto frowned making Sai chill in intimidation. "Let him speak."

"That's why we had to get off earlier, and stay over the Hyugas until you drove us home later."

"Why is this the first time I am hearing about this?" Naruto turned to face Sai with a fierce look.

"I... I didn't want to upset you."

"I thought you went to the Hyugas because you had promised to help them prepare for the upcoming wedding. Were you lying?" Blond eyebrows furrowed in anger. He hated feeling deceived; especially that Sai had a history of being dishonest on several occasions before. He had promised not to lie ever again after being punished severely.

"I wasn't lying. I did help them."

"Why didn't you tell me about the taxi?" Naruto felt his blood rage as he clenched his fists.

"I didn't want to u-upset you..." The words started losing their force as they left Sai's throat.

Sasuke watched closely. He had expected Naruto to reprimand Sai, but Sai's reaction indicated that he was going to get far worse then a few words of scolding. In fact, Sasuke had never seen Sai shake like the way he stood shaking and ogling at the floor infront of Naruto. The raven _almost _felt guilty for him.

"So you lied!"

"I... It wasn't a lie."

"Then what was it?"

"..."

"What was it, Sai!" Naruto shouted heatedly.

"I... just didn't want to upset you..." Sai shifted on his feet. "I prepared all of this just for you..." He pointed at the food. Inwardly, he knew that tonight wasn't going to be very pleasant. What made it sting worse that he had actually gone out of his way to make this night more special. He had some happy news to share with Naruto.

"I remember clearly telling you not to lie ever again. Did I, or did I not?"

"Y... You did."

Naruto got up gripping Sai from his arm violently, "What did I say will happen if you ever lie again?"

By that point, Sai had started crying. It was an unfamiliar scene to Sasuke. He had never seen Naruto react with serious anger before, or seen Sai react at all before.

"I-I-I won't do it again," Sai said as he was pulled to the corner by Naruto.

"Stand there until I decide what I will do to you!" The blond ordered. His father had always told him never to punish someone when he was angry. So corner time for Sai, was also an opportunity for Naruto to compose himself.

The pale face turned into bright wet red as he stood facing the wall. He glanced at Sasuke for a second, but then resumed staring at the wall.

"Sai, here!" Naruto ordered Sai into their bedroom. He then slammed the door shut after Sai had gotten in.

For the next thirty minutes, Sasuke sat infront of the door hearing the sound of belt and whips connect with flesh. He heard Sai's muffled screams, moans, pleads, and weeping whimpers. His heart was breaking. If he had known Naruto was going to react this sternly and aggressively, he wouldn't have ever told on Sai. In his defense, he didn't even realize that Naruto had it in him to punish someone so severely.

Sasuke bit his lip deliberating entering the room, and defending Sai... Yet, for some reason he didn't.

When the time was done, the door opened slightly. Naruto walked out with what seemed to be the most miserable expression ever seen. He had always hated punishing his ukes. He had always hated seeing Sai wiggle in pain, weeping because of something he had inflicted upon him. It was just that Sai was falling into his old pattern again, and Naruto feared that the past would just repeat itself.

He glanced at Sasuke with some bitterness. "You shouldn't have told," He whispered.

The Uzumaki walked over the fridge, got out a bag of ice, and then headed back to the room.

Sasuke got up, following him into the room.

Naruto was carrying Sai from the floor to the comfy bed. He helped him turn onto his face, and started icing his bruised rear. The pale bun was tainted in blotches of red, and even black. The blond looked down sadly at his handy work, and planted a soft kiss on the sore flesh. "Does it feel better now? Do you need more ice?"

"I-I d-d-d-didn't mean to lie..." Sai stuttered between cries and gasps of air.

Naruto heaved a deep pained sigh, "Just don't do it again."

He started stroking the boy's back gently, whispering words of comfort into his ears.

"I-I am sorry," the raven uttered hesitantly as he watched the scene.

Sai moved his head to the side, glanced at Sasuke, and then looked away. "Go away."

The Uchiha walked away without saying anything more. He marched to the phone, and dialed Kakashi's number.

"Iruka, c-can I talk to Itachi?" Sasuke said hearing the voice of crying babies in the background.

"He is a bit busy right now."

"Is he alright? I haven't been able to talk to him for almost five days-"

"It's just a bit busy with the babies."

XXXXXX

Naruto frowned looking down at the bruises. He hated being in control. Sai shouldn't have lied, but should he have punished him like he did? It wasn't a big fib. It was just a white lie. Was it worth it? Sai had been a good husband. He had been Naruto's sense of right and wrong on many instances. The doubt was killing Naruto. Yet, he couldn't get himself to forget the past. Although he had forgiven Sai for what he had done, he still couldn't blindly trust him. And Naruto trusted everyone...

"Sai..." He whispered leaning down to plant a soft kiss on a pale cheek.

The boy only moaned in pain.

"If I ever lie to you, break my ribs." Naruto declared earning another moan. However this one almost said 'he had finally lost his mind'.

"You don't have t-to feel guilty," Sai said as the whimpers started to fade away with every breath. "Naruto... I am not the same person I used to be then. I didn't have you to lead my way back then-"

"It doesn't matter. I love you, okay?" He kissed the boy again.

"Y-you should check on Sasuke. He is probably freaked out right now."

When Naruto walked out of the room, he saw Sasuke sitting infront of the TV. He wasn't crying, but Naruto could tell he had been from the puffiness underneath the thick eyelashes and dark orbits.

"Sasuke," the blond teased in a seesaw voice.

The raven looked away.

"Are we still on tomorrow, or do you hate me now?" Uzumaki asked in a joking manner.

"Is S-sai okay?"

"Sai and I have a long history. We might fight, but don't worry... I wouldn't be unfair to him, or you." Naruto's voice was composed and wise unlike his usual chitchat self.

"You hit him for lying about a silly thing! And I... was the reason-"

"Sasuke, sweetie. What happened today is not what it seemed-"

"He lied, I tattled, and you hit him. What else is there to it?" Sasuke snapped.

Naruto swallowed not wanting to go into the details of the past. "Me and Sai had a deal. He broke it-"

"Sai and I."

"_**Me and Sai **_had a deal. He understood that so don't feel guilty about tattling. He shouldn't have lied in the first place-"

"I didn't say I was feeling guilty," Sasuke huffed, pretending to be hardhearted.

"Well, thinking back... If you had allowed him to tell me himself, I probably wouldn't have given him those twenty last lashes... May be you should feel _a bit _guilty." Naruto teased receiving a troubled look from Sasuke. "I have so much planned for tomorrow! Oh I am going to break your back with my humping! I am going to make you scream my name until you lose your voice! I am going to-"

Sasuke hissed. "Is that supposed to make me want to do it? You make it sound like a horror movie."

"I am going to go down on you like Jason on Friday the 13th!" Naruto poked his tongue out, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Sasuke bottled up a smile, "Shut up, and go away."

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto spoke throatily, climbing on top the boy. "It's almost mid night you know. It will be tomorrow soon."

"It's eight, and I saw you set it ahead a by four hours a while ago." Sasuke stated in a matter of a fact way.

"Lies! Lies! Lies!"

"I saw you do it-"

"You can't prove it!"

"The sun is still up!"

"It's summer. The sun can still be up at eight. Oh... actually... I think I did reset the clock earlier today." Naruto stood up shaking a finger. "I remember now. I set it four hours early. I think it's passed midnight."

"Yeah right. Hmph!"

"It's tomorrow; do you know what that means?" He leaned again towards Sasuke, breathing seductively in his ear.

"That you can't even read the time."

"I can read the time... It says time to get nak-" He started to take off his shirt.

"Don't push it or I will change my mind," Sasuke stated in a cold voice. Naruto stopped so fast, you would think Sasuke pressed a pause button.

"See you in four hours then?" Naruto blinked his eyelashes at Sasuke hoping the boy dropped the issue about the inaccurate clock.

"Eight hours you mean..."

"Four..."

"Eight."

"Five..."

"Eight."

"Err... three?"

"Nine."

Naruto coughed, "Six? Six is good. Six it is."

Sasuke glared at the blond smiling anxiously infront of him silently.

"It's eight, isn't it?"

"..."

"It's eight..." Naruto sighed. _I should have married a uke that can't read time..._

XXXXXXX

"It's midnight," Uzumaki spoke in a seesaw voice once again.

"You are so desperate," Sasuke pursed his lips.

"Aren't you going to wear something special for me?"

"No." Sasuke frowned. He didn't intend to sound prude. He was too nervous though. He always came out as aloof when became tense.

The blond nodded and whispered, "Well, it was going to be torn off you anyway."

"Naruto..."

The blond gazed down at Sasuke, who sound unusually docile and angelic. The blond huffed disappointed at himself for falling for the boy's act. He knew that under that angel, a hyena roamed. "Yes?"

"P-please be gentle..." He whispered.

Naruto was dead, people! Sasuke had killed him with his cute words. Naruto had thought the boy was a killer when being mulish, but it turned out that the boy was more fatal when acting adorable. The tanned seme almost squeaked. He was going to be gentle even if it killed him. Who would deny an angel's request?

"I- I will..."

"Will it hurt?"

"A... Just a little bit. It will feel good too. Really good. Believe me."

Sasuke nodded politely shifting on the bed. He slid down the pillows deeper into the mattress. "I am rea-readdy."

Naruto licked his lips feeling his member harden at the submission. He sat on the bed next to Sasuke, and started to unbutton the boy's shirt.

Sasuke nibbled on his rims with every button that Naruto undone torturously slow. A minute later, Naruto's larger hand was massaging the boy's chest in circles. "Tell me if anything makes you feel uncomfortable."

"O-Ok."

With that, Naruto started pulling down Sasuke's pants. In order to spare the boy's nerves, he started to pull the boy's briefs in the same move-

"You take your clothes first!" Sasuke squeaked when he felt his member begging to be exposed to the other male. He had never had anyone see his private area before.

Naruto nodded, undressing in what seemed to be a flash. He then quickly pulled Sasuke's pants before the boy could object.

The raven hid his semi erection between his thighs, shuffling in an attempt to hide underneath the covers.

Naruto pulled up one edge of the covers allowing Sasuke to slide right beneath it. He didn't want the boy to feel uncomfortable during his first time. Plus, he had all the time in the world to memorize the boy's body later.

The blond got on all fours, hovering over the tiny uke. He bent down, and planted a soft kiss over the pink lips. Sasuke moaned. He then laid butterfly kisses over the boy's neck and chest.

"Sasuke..."

"Em?"

"Are you ready?" He whispered. He knew it shouldn't be this way, but it just felt like a bandage that needed ripping. He knew the anxiety was killing the boy.

"A-already?"

"I will wait-"

"No, no. I am ready."

The sun kissed hands helped Sasuke turn face down. He then traced the boy's curved bum with the tips of his fingers, and then slid down until his face was infront of the milky apples. He planted a kiss on each cheek, cupping the other in one hand. He then got up, pulled a pillow and placed it underneath Sasuke's pelvic to make the ass stick out, and then repositioned himself.

"Strawberry or mint?" He asked.

Sasuke only gave a quite whimper.

Naruto squirted some of the mint flavored lube onto his fingers, and Sasuke's anus.

"The first time is always the hardest because you expected it to hurt more than it actually does," Naruto soothed. However, his words only went to make Sasuke tenser.

Naruto continued to talk in an attempt to distract Sasuke from the pain he was about to feel. "You will grow to love this feeling."

He pressed the pad of his index finger against the hole, which swallowed him with a bit of resistance. Sasuke whined wiggling his ass.

"Did it hurt?" _That's just one finger..._

"It feels strange," Sasuke grumbled.

_Strange is better than pain, right? _Naruto figured. He pushed his finger deeper as Sasuke gasped. The pain didn't resonate however. It was as if it only hurt while the door opens, but as soon as it was...

Blood tickled down Naruto's fingers, and down the boy's cheeks tainting the white in crimson.

"I-is that blood?" Sasuke turned his head around, sounding anxious.

"Congratulation, sweetie. That was your hymen. You are not a virgin anymore."

Sasuke whined burying his face into the pillow.

Naruto wiped the red away, and then started to slide another finger. That was when the real pain and discomfort started.

"It hurts," Sasuke chewed on his lips.

Naruto breathed deeply. He started scissoring his fingers around in an attempt to find the boy's sweet spot as quickly as possible. It was too nerve racking. He had done it before with Sai, but it was too freakin nerve racking! So much damn pressure! Why couldn't he be like the men in fictions? He hissed. Those men were always peculiarly composed even when deflowering a boy. Yet, he knew they were fictional, and he was a real man. A real man who felt concerned everytime his baby quivered in pain.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Sasuke moaned loudly.

"I found it!"

"Naruto..."

"It will feel much better in a second sweetie!"

"Naruto... err..."

"Yeah?"

"I... I... I..."

"What is it?" Naruto raised an eyebrow truly lost.

"Shut up!"

_Shut up? Why 'shut up'? What did I do?_

"W-what happened?"

The raven whimpered feeling slightly guilty for cumming that fast. The man didn't even get a chance to enter him.

_Could it be? But I didn't do anything... No... No... It couldn't be. _Naruto tilted his head trying to see if the pillow was soiled. _Damn! I can't tell. _

"Hehehehe..." Naruto giggled anxiously. "Hey, Sasuke... Could it be that you... cam already?"

"..."

Naruto swallowed. "You are really a virgin..."

"Shut up! It's embarrassing enough without you rubbing it in!" The raven snapped blushing insanely.

_I wasn't rubbing it in... _

"It's normal. It's still your first time...Plus, it was going to happen anyway."

"..."

"A..."

"..."

Naruto almost chocked on the awkwardness of the silence. "Sasuke... Can I continue now?"

"Whatever."

_Cranky even after cumming. Why did I expect that?_

He reached underneath Sasuke, and tried to start jerking him off. Sasuke flinched indicating that his member was still sensitive to touch after shooting the essence. Naruto sighed. He mounted Sasuke, and started to press himself against the entrance-

"What are you doing? It hurts!"

_What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to freakin do? _Naruto tried to keep his panic attack from showing on his face. "J-just teasing!"

"Fine," Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto sat next to Sasuke for the next ten minutes watching his erection die.

"Naruto..."

"Yeah?"

"Y-you can do it now..."

The blond looked between his thighs at the appendage that had gone limp. Sasuke was more worrying than Sai. In fact, Sai hadn't even complained about pain on his first time. Seriously, Naruto was feeling so incompetent sitting next to the raven right then.

When Naruto didn't move, Sasuke turned his head to check on him. His mouth gaped in guilt; his husband wasn't erect because of him. In turn, Sasuke started feeling inept.

"Naruto..."

"Sasuke?"

"I-I-I..." _Do it? You are not inferior to any other uke who makes his husband h-h-hard! Do it! You are Sasuke Uchiha! _"I... need you inside of me..." He whispered.

Suddenly, all of Naruto's blood was racing to one certain organ. His flaccid limb filled up into a rock hard cock. A second later, he was filling Sasuke.

Sparing the awkward details, there were a lot of hands moving around that it almost seemed like Naruto was some clumsy octopus. There were a lot of _things _happening that were utterly ambiguous. Honestly, Sasuke thought Naruto was doing it wrong for a second there. Yet then, the blond reached a rhythm. He was jerked in and out of Sasuke with a constant tempo, and something clicked. All the inelegance disappeared, and suddenly Sasuke was biting his lips in pleasure.

"Ugh! Ah!" Sasuke moaned sucking Naruto in. The man was too large... Kami-sama! It was unfair making him that huge. Yet, he wanted more. He needed more inside of him. "Narut-ahh- ahhhhhhh!"

Naruto paused. He bent down, and placed a kiss on the nape of Sasuke's neck taking in the other's musky scent. "Are you done?"

"Yeah..."

The blond smiled pulling out. He started jerking himself with on hand while using the other to stroke Sasuke's back. _That was awkward..._

_That was awkward, _Sasuke thought. From what Obito had told him two weeks ago, he had believed that it will just click. It will just feel perfect if the person was your soul mate. Yet, Sasuke wasn't upset; it might have felt as if they needed more training, but it didn't feel out of place. It was as if he was supposed to be there, then, doing what ever you call what they had just done.

"Naruto kiddo! Are you in their with your new bride? Let me watch, brat! I raised you up! I cooked your ramen! Let me watch!" A voice called from outside the bedroom door.

**-To be continued- **

(1) Harem in this context means a section in the house where semes are not allowed. It doesn't have anything to do with concubines. Actually the word harem means a sacred inviolable place for the women of the house.

**What do you think ? Don't kill me please... Don't!**

**I PROMISE another lemon soon. Nice lemon.**


	7. Chapter 6, The hand life dealt

Hey everyone,

Sorry for taking so long to update. I have been really busy, plus I am having the worse writer's block ever.

Anyway, I have edited out the lemon scenes from my fictions to avoid them getting deleted. The uncut versions are/ and will be published on livejournal (link on my profile page). Some of my more 'explicit' fictions- **not** including this one- will be deleted from here, and only published there.

I offered sending notifications by emails; so many readers sent their emails in private messages. I am really sorry, but they were blocked. Please, if you want to send me your email, send it directly to my hotmail.

Again, I am really sorry. It's out of my hand.

Please enjoy the new chapter.

**Chapter 6, "The hand life dealt"**

Black cloaks fluttered in the darkness as the blond sneaked through the vacant streets towards his destination. When he heard foot steps, he stuffed himself in a small space between two old buildings until the patrol passed. If they were to catch him roaming the streets at two in the morning, his seme guardian would have been contacted; he couldn't afford that.

Once the patrol passed, he started running towards the nearest church. His eyes fluttered left and right worried that someone would catch a glimpse of him regardless of the faintness of the light in the air. Finally, he knocked three times on a side door of a church where another uke opened for him.

"Deidara, you are late. We have been waiting for you for almost thirty minutes. We need to get to our homes before-" The uke spoke.

"Spare me the speech yeah. My damn seme wouldn't sleep. I had to... take extra measures to get him into bed." He licked his lips suggestively.

They both walked through a narrow hall way until they reached a back room where a seme priest sat on the head of a round oak table, with almost twenty ukes scattered around the room. Deidara could recognize Gaara, but it seemed that the red head had brought a new uke with him. The new member was clutching Gaara's cloak in fear, and staring at his feet.

The eyeliner bordered eyes noticed the blonde's expression, and decided to ease his thoughts. "This is Hinata. He is Neji's cousin. We can trust him."

"Are you sure he won't break under pressure?" Deidara asked, and then focused on the boy in question. "You are endangering yourself by being here."

"I-I...I w-want to be here."

"Suit yourself."

Utakata nudged Deidara in the arm, and motioned for him to focus on what father Asuma was saying.

"Deidara, have you managed to make contacts in Suna when you were their?" The father asked knowing that Deidara was always going back to Suna every few weeks because of his husband's job.

"Yes, we only had one meeting so far."

"In Suna, many ukes are still distrustful. They think we might be entrapping them," Temari spoke.

"Not just in Suna. It's every where. It is true we have grown in number, but we will never be able to gather enough resources with most ukes afraid to break out of the cycle."

"I don't get how they can fear change so much when the current situation is-"

The complaints in the room started to get voiced louder as the upset ukes damned the other's passivity.

"Boys, boys! Relax. It is no use complaining when we all agree on the same things. Let's plan out next moves instead." Asuma interrupted. "Utakata, what will be able to travel to the land of water alone? You shouldn't risk your lif-"

"Don't worry. I can do it. We have to have someone spread the word there as well. I heard ukes are even more oppressed there to the extend that some get castrate-"

"Man, don't say that! I don't want to hear that, yeah!" Deidara cringed.

"You might not want to hear it, but it happens."

Asuma coughed to get their attention back, "I have been talking to some semes as well. Only a very very few are willing to lend a hand, but they are better than no one."

XXXXXXXX

It was almost one in the after noon, when Sasuke sat tapping his feet tensely. His so called new mentor hadn't woken up yet; the old geezer had spent the night trying to get Naruto to tape himself and Sasuke doing it. After failing, he used a small telescope- that he always kept in his pocket- to scan the surrounding buildings for any uke who had his curtain open.

The front door opened, Naruto walking in while taking his jacket off. "Isn't it great owning your own business that's just up the street. I get to eat Sai's cooking every lunch break..." He paused ogling at Sasuke, "What's wrong?"

"Are you serious? _He _will be my new teacher. No way!"

Naruto sighed. He wanted to come home to a welcoming smile even once. "You don't have an option. He is the only seme I trust to teach you. Plus, he is really good. Just give him a chance."

"Sasuke, Jiraiya-sama is a great man. He is like Naruto's grand father," Sai spoke as he walked out of the kitchen. "I prepared all his favorite dishes."

The short haired raven hugged Naruto's neck, pecking him on the cheek lovingly. "When can we have some alone time?" He whispered into the tanned ear.

"Soon," Naruto returned the kiss. "During Sasuke's lesson."

At the mention of his name, the Uchiha's eyes widened. "What are you going to do when I am not here?" He spoke aggressively.

"Where is the tasty ukes?" Jiraiya walked out of the guest room half asleep. He was squeezing his fingers as if they were fondling and pinching a boy's firm butt.

"I will leave you to your lesson, Sasuke. Have fun." Naruto added, turning to Sai. "I think we will be having out alone time earlier then expected."

"Are you leaving me alone with _him_?" Sasuke almost squeaked.

"Are you leaving me alone with _him?" _The old man asked wiggling his eyebrow.

"Hey, gran-pa perve, don't even think about it! Mine!" The blond pointed at Sasuke, who- for the first time- was happy to be objectified.

"Fine, fine..." The disappointed old geezer sighed, his eyes landing on Sasuke's exposed milky thighs. He licked his lips.

Before Sasuke could react, he received a loud slap on his thighs. "Go cover yourself." Naruto frowned.

"It's not my fault-"

"Don't wear anything like this infront of other semes. Your body is for my eyes only. Go change now!"

The younger boy glared in defiance. He enjoyed Naruto's attention, but he wasn't about to let him push him around. "N- Let me go!"

Before the infamous N and O rolled off Sasuke's tongue, he was being dragged to his room. He received a few sound slaps on his behind on their way there, before being shoved onto the bed.

"We can argue when we are alone, but infront of anyone else; you obey me. Understand?" Naruto ordered, while searching the drawers for something the raven could cover up with.

Rubbing his sore bottom, Sasuke just scrawled. However, he put on the cloak as soon as it was tossed at him.

"Does your bottom hurt?" Naruto walked towards the boy, and rubbed his behind gently.

"Get your hand off of m-"

The seme pulled the uke into his chest, kissing his forehead softly. He then traced soft kisses until he reached the boy's lips were he deepened the kiss into a passionate one, still fondling the boy's apple rear. "Mine."

XXXXXXX

Itachi sat on the toilet seat hearing as the crimson drops of blood plunged into the water beneath him. He sniffled opening his legs to take a look, although he already knew what he was going to see.

He wiped his tears with his sleeve, mumbling "why" to himself loudly. Feeling both miserable and angry, he waited as the miscarriage occurred naturally.

He had always been careful about taking his pills. He had only missed one. Just one...

"Why!"

He was angry. He was given hope, and then he was robbed of it. It was unfair how life always dealt him the worse of hands.

"Why!"

Why hadn't he lost the fetus after Fugaku's beating? Was it so it would hurt more losing it weeks later? Losing it after he had grown attached to it. Unfair!

"Are you alright in there?" Iruka knocked on the door.

Itachi looked up disoriented for a second. "Do you _have _to stalk me even when I am in the bathroom?"

"Sorry. I just heard something-"

"I am fine. Can I have some privacy please?" He steadied his voice.

"Fine. I need to get the babies to sleep, so can you clean the carpet in the living room?"

"Is that a conversation we should be having right now?"

"Oh... You are right. Just see to it after you are out," Iruka said leaving once the crying of the two babies got louder.

Itachi stood up, stuffing a towel inside of his briefs to soak up the blood. He washed his stained cloths before tossing them into the laundry so no of the red liquid were left.

Slowly, he walked out.

XXXXX

Itachi kneeled on the ground rubbing the stain out of the carpet. His fingers had gone rough and coarse over the last few days from washing the dishes. He had been used to refusing to chip in when it came to house work, but that wasn't an option anymore; he had to prove himself useful, or else Kakashi would let him go. Since Hatake wasn't screwing him anymore, his _sex skills _and beauty no longer provided him with an edge over the other husbands.

Iruka walked into the room, carrying the infant near his chest tightly. He swayed left and right attempting to help sooth the baby's tears. He didn't want Obito to wake up since the doctor recommended bed rest for him due to excessive bleeding. "He really has one hell of a lung on him," Iruka smiled.

_Idiot, it's two lungs not on- _"He is loud," Itachi spoke bottling his scornful Nature inside.

"Do you want to hold him?"

The raven shook his head.

"C'mon. Everyone loves holding a-"

"I don't. If I did, I wouldn't have taken those pills." He snapped, slapping the mop against the carpet in anger.

"Lower your voice... Obito is sleeping. He is really sick."

"Why do you care? You shouldn't. He is hogging all the attention to himself, and now that he had given birth to Kakashi's only kids, you will be tossed aside like me. So stop holding that child like he is yours. You are acting pathetic."

Truth be said, Itachi wasn't angry at Obito or even Iruka. He was simply irritated and frustrated from his life. He bent his head down staring at the blotch impeded in the carpet's fabric. "It's pathetic..." He should have had given birth to Kakashi's children. Perhaps he would have gotten the attention he craved then. "Just because you're barren, you can't go around treating other's children as your own."

Itachi continued to stare at the carpet avoiding meeting Iruka's eyes. He knew he was hurting the other man, but he also realized that Iruka was the only person kind enough to let it go. Iruka wouldn't tell on him. He wouldn't encourage Kakashi to throw him out just because he was hurt.

"Stop acting like a spoiled selfish child, Itachi." Iruka swallowed almost feeling sorry for the other. Itachi's words hurt; there wasn't a day that passed without Iruka tormenting over his 'shortcoming'. Yet, at least he had learned to live with it. Survive. Itachi, on the other hand, was still stuck with his insecurities. There was no doubt in Iruka's mind that Itachi was just jealous and angry because he was insecure of being put aside.

"You see a child in everyone. Are you sure you are not over compensating?"

The brunette sighed, "Do you feel better now? Do you have any more insults you would like to hurl at me?"

"As a matter of a fact, I do. I am not sure you won't go crying victim to Kakashi trying to get him to throw me out though."

Iruka frowned. If it wasn't for him, Kakashi would have thrown that _disgrace _out long ago. Kakashi was a merciful man, but he wouldn't forgive someone who cheated him. He bent down next to the raven, and stroked his hair.

Itachi shied away from the hand, "Stop."

"If you talk to him-" Umino whispered.

"I don't-"

"He might forgive you."

"No, he won't. I have cheated on him. But I don't regret it. Why is he allowed to marry up to three, while we are stuck with sharing a seme? I shouldn't apologize. I won't. He can send me back to my father, but I won't-"

"Would you like me to call him?" Kakashi walked in frowning. "You hate it so much here, may be you _really _don't mind me sending you back to him."

Itachi gulped looking away. He shouldn't have made a dare he couldn't handle.

"Is that a yes or a no? Should I call him?" Kakashi asked again, sure of Itachi's reply.

"..."

"Should I call him?"

"Please no..." Itachi whispered.

"Now apologize to Iruka. I heard what you said earlier."

"He doesn't need to-" Iruka tried to defend.

"Apologize."

Itachi tried to control the tears threatening to break out from in between his lids. "S..."

"You don't have to." Iruka added. "Kakashi, you always said we should solve our problem without involving you. We can figure things out on our own-"

"That was back when I considered him my husband as well. Back then you were on equal ground. But now... he is just a servant in this house. He should apologize."

"Kakashi!" The brunette gasped.

Kakashi frowned when he noticed Itachi staring down, "Itachi, look at me and-"

The raven tripped forward, making the other's hearts drop.

"Itachi!" Iruka shook him. "Kakashi, he is not answering!"

XXXXXXXXX

"I am pregnant," Sai smiled, eyes curving up.

Naruto froze in shock. He knew the boy had stopped using contraception almost two months ago, but he was having a hard time getting the news to sink in. "W-what? What? W-what? A Baby?"

Sai giggled, "Yes, a baby."

"..."

"Are you upset?" The smile faded. "I thought you would be happy."

Naruto shook his head, finally grinning. "Wow! I am going to be a father. This is a bit overwhelming."

"So you are u-"

"I'm not upset. I'm not upset," He waved his hands in the air. "A baby..."

Sai shifted on his feet not knowing how to react anymore.

"A baby, Sai. Do you know what this means?"

"..."

"I am going to be a daddy!" Naruto suddenly cheered deafeningly, fisting the air. "I am going to be the best father any child could have, believe it!"

**- To be Continued- **


	8. Random

**A Random "It's a seme's world" scene**

Sasuke glared at the white-haired man, trying to hide his obvious blush.

"Always remember to swallow. I know Naruto likes it." Jiraiya waved his finger in the air to make a point.

"P-perv-vert-" Sasuke muttered feeling his face and ears heat up. Not to mention the _rising _problem in his pants.

"And this was our first lesson. Practice before our next lesson; rimming and- Hey, little twinky, don't blush. Cute and angelic are very attractive to semes, but they get old pretty fast. You should practice your sexy pose-"

"Pervert!"

"Hey, you are the one who asked for a lecture."

"A lecture in geography, politics, or something! Not b-b-b-blow- j-j-j-whatever!" Sasuke shouted not able to contain himself any longer.

"Hey, I am giving you a tutorial that you will actually find helpful in _real_ life. This skill is better than anything else you could learn. Just think of it as a lesson in _home _politics and bargaining."

"Deeper! Harder! H-Harder! Ahhhhh!" The loud scream shattered through the class in session, interrupting Sasuke's frowning.

The raven shifted in his seat, as he heard Naruto scream 'Sai' in orgasm. He sulked knowing that he wasn't able to get Naruto to get as much pleasure the night before.

"I am sorry kiddo. You must be feeling pretty bad right now. I remember my second husband used to cry and hang on to me whenever I would _be _with Tsunade. It was heartbreaking while it lasted... I really loved that boy... Too bad Tsunade scared him away..." The man started day dreaming. "Oh well, at least my lesson will help you get some of the action tonight."

"I am not jealous," The raven frowned.

"You should be. You are the new husband. Your name should be the one he screams when he cums-"

"I am going to be a daddy! I am going to be the best father any child could have, believe it!" The blonde's voice invaded the sensei and the students' conversation once more.

**XXXX End Scene XXXX**

What do you think?


	9. Random Punishment scene

Guys, this is a random spanking scene. If you are offended by spanking, skip it. You won't be missing anything.

I don't think it contains any sexually explicit material so I though it's okay to publish it here. If you think it's not, please let me now. I will take it off.

**XXXXX Random Punishment Scene XXXXX**

The raven bit his lips as Naruto adjusted his positioning over his lap. This was his first official punishment by his husband, and so far he hated the tension leading up to it.

His pants were pulled down till they hanged around his ankles, revealing his tight black briefs. "No," he whined pushing Naruto's hand away.

"Behave yourself," Naruto spoke harshly. "Do you know why you are over my lap tonight?"

Sasuke pouted refusing to answer. Naruto sighed pausing and allowing the other to take back his disobedience. The raven persisted.

"Go get a paper and a pen."

The raven didn't inch.

**SMACK**

"What did I say?" Naruto raised his voice harshly pinching one cheek and leaving a bruise. "What did I say?"

"Stop it!"

**SMACK**

"What did I say, Sasuke? Speak or I will swear to God I will smack your ass until you can't sit for a month. What did I say?"

"Y-you said to get a paper and a pen."

"And where are the paper and the pen? You don't have them do you. Would you like me to follow you with the belt until you get them, or are you going to behave and respect yourself."

Sasuke faked resilient look refusing to cry as he walked over to the cup board and brought back a note book and a pen. He re-positioned himself over the knee.

"Again, why are receiving this punishment?"

"I called you... a bad word."

"What bad word?"

"..."

"You said it then, why can't you say it now?"

"..."

"Or you can only say it when you think you won't be punished."

"S-sorry, I was disrespectful."

"And what did I say will happen if you disrespect me?"

"T-that I won't like what I get."

"That's right. So I warned you."

"..."

**SMACK**

"Answer me!"

"Yes," Sasuke's voice cracked. "You warned me."

Naruto pulled down the brief and inspected the soon to be cherry buns. He started messaging and rubbing them. He knew that those few minutes of anticipation before a punishment were always the ones to make the lesson stick, and not the physical punishment itself.

"So, you agree you need a really harsh punishment."

"B-But... Violence is not the answer."

"Did I raise a hand to you last time?"

"No."

"Did you learn your lesson then?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"N-no," Sasuke started bawling. He didn't know how much Naruto's spankings would hurt, but Sai seemed to be in a lot of pain after his. So, he knew he could expect a really memorable one.

"So what do you deserve?"

"A really h-harsh punishment."

"Good," Naruto pinched the bottom. "I have some rules for you to follow; first, no trying to run away from the punishment. I will only smack twice as hard if you do. Your hand stays where I tell you to put it from the start to the end, no exceptions. Always keep position, and it's not over until I say it is. Understood?"

"Yes."

"In the paper infront of you, I expect you to write an essay about the importance of respecting your seme in at least five hundred words, and what to expect if you don't. I expect correct spelling and grammar."

"Yes, sir."

Naruto raised his hand up, and brought it down firmly on the left cheek. "Better start writing." He raised his hand again, and brought it down on the right leaving a nice pinkish hue, and forcing Sasuke to almost squeak.

Immediately, the next slaps were so harsh they made the fleshy bottom wiggle and dance underneath the pain, as the clapping sound filled the room.

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

The seme punished each cheek with five swift smacks, and then alternated to the other until he had hand spanked Sasuke over fifty times. By then, Sasuke was in tears, legs fluttering in the air.

"Did you finish your essay?"

"N-n-not yet," Sasuke whispered while panting and weeping.

"Once you finish the paragraph you are in, I want you to write another one about how the next phase of the punishment feels," Naruto rubbed the woody surface of the brush against Sasuke's bottom. "I am not enjoying this Sasuke. I don't enjoy inflicting pain, but you are the one who forced me."

The raven wanted to object and say that no one was forcing Naruto to do anything, but he knew it was only going to make the punishment harder so he decided to defy his Naruto and bite his tongue.

Naruto slapped the ass a few times gently before smacking it full force. Sasuke screamed his hand flying backwards to protect his rear from the abuse. Yet, Naruto pinned it down.

"You just earned yourself twenty belts. Hand back infront of you," the tanned man frowned.

"Sorry, please. I can't take it anymore," Sure he could, and would. It was just that the fire in his bottom was too blistering to bear. Nonetheless, he had no option other than to receive.

Naruto ignored the other's comment, rubbed the crimson blotch. He then brought his hand up, and landed twenty ruthless clouts on each cheek until Sasuke was bawling loudly.

"Sasuke, write. The spanking won't be over until you have written each and ever word, and revised it not once but twice."

"I swear I will behave! Please! Please!" It wasn't unlike the raven to beg, but the spanking was getting harder. Plus, it was nothing like his father's punishment. His father's punishments were reckless, cruel, and potentially dangerous. Naruto punishment's was something else; much focused and very lengthy making it sting even worse.

Naruto paused again massaging the bottom, and giving Sasuke a chance to take his breath. He then pulled the fleshy part up with one hand, exposing the lower tender flesh covering the boy's crack. "This will really hurt, so you can hold my ankle so you won't try to cover yourself."

Sasuke obliged quickly. Naruto leaned a bit looking at his face, "Don't bite your lip or you'll hurt yourself sweetie."

He backed away looking at the red apples infront of him, and-

**SMACK **

"Oh God!" Sasuke screamed.

"You can take it."

**SMACK SMACK SMACK**

Sasuke kicked his feet trying to escape the brush. "Naruto! Please! Please!"

**SMACK SMACK**

"Just a few more. Keep your legs down."

**SMACK SMACK SMACK**

"I said stop swinging your legs."

Naruto smacked the boy's thigh- although he had a rule against it- to stop him from fluttering his legs in the hair almost kicking him in the face. "Five more."

"I will behave. I swear."

"I know you will, Baby. After this, you will."

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK **

As soon as he stopped his started rubbing the bottom feeling the tension is Sasuke's body. "It's alright."

"D-done?"

"You still got the penalty for moving your hand."

"No," The raven whined.

"Yes. Yes," Naruto rubbed the bottom for three four minutes before asking to stand up. "Over the edge of the couch, legs closed to the belt won't hurt you."

Sasuke tightened his thighs together, bending over the couch's back.

"Twenty. Count in a clear voice. If you miscount or go ahead we are starting over. If you raise your feet off the ground or move your hand you are receiving twenty more for the first time, for the second time you are receiving twenty everyday for a week. Is you essay over?"

"Y-yes."

"Good. It will hurt less if you relax."

Sasuke heaved a deep breath still crying as Naruto snapped the belt onto the couch next to him a few times.

"Are you ever going to call me an 'idiot' again?"

"Never!"

**WHACK**

"One!"

"Are you ever going to raise your voice to me again?"

**WHACK**

"Two. No!"

"Sasuke, remember feet on the ground. From the start."

"Please!"

**WHACK WHACK**

"One, two!"

"**WHACK- **three- **WHACK- **four-** WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK- **five six seven eight nin-"

"Sasuke, are you sure they are nine."

The raven paused for a second trying to count them in his head. "E-eight?"

Naruto ogled at the bruised behind and decided to let it slip without starting all over.

"Yes, eight."

**WHACK**

"O-one."

Naruto smiled gently. He threw the belt onto the couch, and quickly Sasuke was in his chest crying. "Y-yo-you didn't finish."

"I think you learned your lesson," he rubbed the bottom after noticing that Sasuke was grating it against the couch for some relieve. "Wait here."

After a few minutes, Sasuke was back with a big bowl of ice water. He placed it on the floor, and signaled for the uke to soak his behind in it to avoid the bruising. The raven didn't hesitate. Naruto handed him the essay to read.

"Read the introduction."

Sasuke blubbered before composing himself.

XXXXX Essay excerpt XXXXXX

In our world and in my home, it is important to respect our semes. They are in control, and we –the ukes- aren't. We are the ones being controlled. It might not appear fair, but justice is always dictated by the ones in power. So it is really necessary for a uke- such as me- to control his seme. If that I fail to obey this vital rule, I will probably be subject to a cruel punishment such as the one I am receiving right now.

XXXXX End Essay excerpt XXXXXX

"That's a bit sassy," Naruto raised one eyebrow.

"Sorry," Sasuke bit his lip.

"How about you read the part about how it feels, and the conclusion."

XXXXX Essay excerpt 2 XXXXXX

It hurts so much. I wish he would just stop smacking me. It hurts so much. I hate to beg, but please, I want someone to make him stop. It's like fire. Fire. It hurts. Please. Please. I will do anything. Please.

XXXXX End Essay excerpt 2 XXXXXX

Naruto smirked noticing how embraced Sasuke looked while reading the excerpt. "You have to work on your grammar in this part, smart ass."

Sasuke wiggled his bottom in the ice water enjoying the feeling, "Whatever."

"Sorry, I didn't hear you?" Naruto warned.

"I will work on it."

"Good. The conclusion."

The raven stared at the paper infront of him. His conclusion was the sentences 'please stop' and 'sorry' repeated almost a half a dozen times each. That wasn't accurate grammar. May be he should swing it. But what if Naruto discovers that he was lying. He can't handle another spanking right now.

"I have to work on the grammar as well."

"What does it say?"

'Please stop."

"Go ahead. What does it say?"

"It says 'please stop' and 'sorry' a lot. I was in pain. I couldn't write."

Naruto licked his lips, "Fine. One thousand words by tomorrow. Write it standing, and without your briefs. Once your done, I am in the bed room with some lotion for your behind."

"Can't I write it while you massage me?" The words escaped his lips before he had time to censor them. He blushed.

"Come," Naruto called the other with his finger as he walked towards the bedroom, and turned off the living room's lights.

**XXXX End Random Punishment Scene XXXXX**


	10. Chapter 7, My Seme

Sorry for the confusion. I don't know how all the 'Sasuke's got replaced with 'Naruto's. The file I have on my computer was fine, so it probably happened when I was trying to add the author note after uploading the file here. Anyway, I will grammar and spell check this chapter again as soon as I get some free time.

Again, the uncut chapters are found on livejournal and adultfanfiction. The links are on my profile.

**Chapter 7, "My seme"**

Itachi slept in Iruka's embrace as Kakashi floored the acceleration paddle into the ground. Their hatchback car zipped in between of the traffic, missing a truck by an inch just before arriving at the hospital's emergency room.

It all felt unreal. Moments seemed to rail down like rain fall in Tutunendo, almost drowning the two men as they transported their injured loved one. Ironically, once he was admitted and they waited outside the operation room, time seemed more stubborn than a mule. It just refused to budge, itching their nerves. Damn time.

Kakashi stared at the metal bin in the waiting room, while Iruka buried his face into his hands.

"I-" Kakashi coughed, "Iruka, May be you should go back home. We left Obito alone. If I hear anything, I'll let you know."

"I-I don't think I can. Naruto or Fugaku can check up on him." Suddenly he hissed, "Oh God! I can't believe Fugaku is not checking up on his own son."

"It doesn't matter. We're here."

"What kind of father would do that?" The brunette frowned, feeling anger choke him until his face tinted in blood red. "Can you imagine how Itachi would feel when he wakes up?"

Kakashi swallowed bottling up his concerns. Iruka was displacing his worries onto Fugaku in a form of anger, but Kakashi wasn't about to point that out. He was also angry at the man.

The door opened, forcing them to look up. A hospital bed was pushed by a few nurses, but they weren't allowed to follow it.

"I am very sorry. He lost the baby, but thankfully he will be able to make a full recovery in a matter of a few days," the doctor nodded.

"H-How did this happen?"

"Many pregnancies end in miscarriages. It's normal. Sometimes it's the hormones, and sometimes stress or physical exhaustion."

"So when will he be able to go home?"

"I would like to keep him over night for observation, so probably tomorrow."

A few minutes later, Kakashi stood next to the patient's bed. He looked down at the pale skin, and all he could see was a vulnerable child. He shut his lids feeling guilty for riding the boy during the last few days. He felt shamed for not being their enough, and for not having a forgiving heart and a mind that could block out all suspensions.

Pale hands reached out rubbing the other's ivory forehead and cheeks gently. "You will be alright..."

"S-sorry," the bluish lips murmured.

Kakashi's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Awake? You don't have to be sorry."

"I-I meant it for Iruka."

The silver headed man smiled gently, "Now don't be rude... You should have told me. You lost too much blood, and ended up losing consciousness." He brushed the hairs away from Itachi's eyes.

"You're touching me. Aren't you disgusted?"

The man remained silent lips like slits. _Itachi, what have you done, baby? _

"I see," The boy looked away.

"Feeling betrayed is hard to forget" he paused, "But I wouldn't touch you if I was disgusted."

Hesitantly, Kakashi bent down planting a soft kiss onto Itachi's cold hand.

XXXXXXXX Two weeks later XXXXXXX  
Naruto elbowed the kitchen table with one arm, while using the other to fork the slurp-y macaroni out of the plate. Jiraiya sat opposite to him ogling at Sai's tiny rear end as he prepared the desert.

Sucking in another long string, Naruto finally detached his eyes off the plate. He blinked a few times noticing how obvious the other man's erection was for his cherry ice-Popsicle, or so he called Sai.

"Jesus! He's pregnant!" The blond waved his hand in the air.

"I know- Hehehehe," Jiraiya giggled.

"Don't look at him like that you perverted old man."

"Fine," Jiraiya looked away, pouting and mourning the loss of the scene.

"He is like your son- o-or –or your grand son."

"Don't be one of those over jealous semes. I promise you I will _only _look."

"I promise you; I will _only_ stab you in the leg if you do," Naruto stared the man in the eye, until the other flaked and looked down.

"So, how are the lessons with Sasuke going?" Naruto said taking a bite out of some fried chicken.

"He has a lot of potential."

"By a lot of potential; you mean-" _educationally or in bed?_

"I mean he would be called a genius if he was a seme."

Naruto almost choked on the chicken, "Ahhh! Y-you never called anyone a genius except my father!"

"I never met anyone who is a genius except him and your father."

Right then, Sasuke walked in urging them to halt their conversation. Jiraiya elbowed Naruto in the arm laughing uncontrollably and perverted-ly, "This is my gift for you."

Sasuke stood his black cloak infront of the blood staring at the floor, "N-Naruto-S-s-sama, I-"

The blond blinked a few times, "Why are you wearing the cloak at home." Then Naruto turned to glare at Jiraiya, "See how insecure you are making him feel in his own home, you perverted old man!"

Sasuke walked towards Naruto blushing, and whispered something into the tanned ear.

Naruto paused for a second raising one eyebrow, "Raise your voice. I couldn't hear you."

The Uchiha furrowed his brows blushing a deep shade of red. He pulled on Naruto's sleeve twice, looking towards their bedroom.

The confused Uzumaki studied Sasuke's face for a second before standing up, "Is it a secret?" He walked with Sasuke towards the bed room.

As soon as they walked in, the boy locked the door behind him blocking out Jiraiya's hoots. He leaned against the door looking away. He wasn't going to let Sai get all the attention. He wasn't going to let him get all the love. He blushed deeper feeling his heart thumb like never before.

"I-I-I-need you," He whispered the minute he let his cloak fall down.

**XXX Cut scene XXX**

He panted watching Sasuke blush as he came back to his senses. "You look so cute."

The raven looked away trying to use the pillow to hide his face, but Naruto didn't give him the chance. Instead, he started planting soft pecks against the soft lips, making Sasuke smile softly.

"Thank you," Naruto mumbled.

"There is no need for thanks. You're my husband." Sasuke spoke intensely but then his voice hitched, "I-I enjoyed it too. I wish I could have done more."

"One step at a time, sweetie." The blond gazed into the other's eyes. He couldn't help but wonder how he had lived before without knowing how that boy's touch felt. This time, he had another feeling in the pit of his stomach. Not fire... butterflies. Naughty butterflies.

He kissed the nose and whispered, "I love you."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Quickly he wrapped his arms around the other's neck and rested his forehead on the tanned shoulders. "Too... me too..."

Naruto didn't expect that. He honestly didn't expect an answer from the uke that was forced into the marriage. He pulled away, and pinned him down gazing at him with questioning eyes.

"Y-you're not bad..." Sasuke pouted.

XXXXX

The raven stood in the middle of the room, telling the other to look away so he could bent over and reach of the cloak of the floor without being full exposed.

"No way, I am not missing this view," The blond wiggled his eyebrow.

"Pervert! Look away!"

Naruto just kept wiggling his eyebrow. The raven huffed, trying to bend down while facing away from Naruto but when he realized what view the other had he stood back up. He tightened his grip that was hiding his member, faced Naruto, and bent down. Then he realized what view Naruto had. He blushed, and stood up again giving the blond his back. He bent down for the third time to pull the cloak up-

**WHACK**

"Ahhh! What the hell?" Sasuke frowned, rubbing his aching bun.

"What? It was begging me to smack it," He poked his tongue out.

"Pervert!" He shouted at Naruto's back as the blond made his way to the bathroom. He pulled up the cloak, and noticed a little piece of paper that fell out of the pocket.

He unfolded the paper and read the inscription.

_It's time for us, ukes, to take a stand. No one will change the situation for us, only we can do. _

The page contained more of the same content until the last sentence that said "Come to the church for a confession. Someone is always listening."

Sasuke crumbled the paper again and stuffed into his pocket mindlessly. "Probably some sort of scam."

XXXXXXXX

Itachi pulled one baby to his chest tightly, rocking him in a soft motion as the child struggled against drowsiness. "I know you have something to say."

The younger brother glared feeling cornered as he patted the baby's back. "It's not a big deal. It is just that... now that... Sai if pregnant, I have to... 'Up my game'." He used the term Jiraiya had been bugging him with. "I don't want him to be the fav-"

"Don't say that!" Itachi snapped frowning, but then lowered his voice in order not to wake the baby.

"Weren't you the one who said-"

"Forget about what I said. If you keep obsessing about it, it will only consume you."

"But he is always asking him if he is alright, and if he needs anything. He doesn't let him do any house work, and I am stuck doing everything-"

"Do it. Do more than he asks you to do. One day, Sai will be the one doing everything when you are the one who is carrying the baby."

"But..."

"Don't make Sai your enemy. You won't gain anything."

Sasuke whined but didn't speak about it any further knowing that his brother rarely changed his mind. But then he wondered what brought about the sudden change. "Aniki, are you better now?"

"I am fine."

"I don't know how it must have felt, but you can always get another baby-"

"Sasuke, do you want some tea?"

The raven lowered his gaze noticing how uncomfortable the other was discussing the topic. "I am not a child anymore. I can understand, and I want to be there for you."

"I am fine. Really, Sasuke, there is nothing to worry about."

"But Kakashi-san is acting weird. He can't be blaming you for-"

Itachi paused for a second, and then spoke. "It's none of your business."

"So, _he is _blaming you."

"_I_ am blaming me," he snapped but soon composed himself. "Let's talk about something else."

"I can talk to him-"

Itachi paused, eyes reddening in anger, and nose flaring. "Sasuke, listen to your old brother. Don't you dare open your mouth about it! Understand?" He spoke harshly sending shudders up the other spine.

"Fine," Sasuke pouted.

"It's called 'Yes'."

"Yes," The boy swallowed the word as if it was venom. His older brother was still treating him like a child, and it irritated him.

"You are visiting father with Naruto for the first time after tomorrow, right?"

"Yes," he said still sore from the 'verbal' spanking he received from his brother.

"Make sure you point out to your husband to be careful about what he says infront of father. If he insinuates that you did something that shames the Uchiha family, father will make sure to discipline you as soon as he is alone with you. Even if it is a slip of tongue, father is very keen on such stuff."

"Yes," Sasuke spoke almost bored out of his mind with the amount of advice. It hadn't been the first to receive that day.

"And treat Naruto like a God infront of father. No glares, no raising your voice, and definitely no 'no's. Do not argue with anything he says regardless how strongly you feel about it-"

"I get it. I lived with father for many many years, remember?" Sasuke mocked earning a disgruntled look from Itachi.

"One last thing; if you have any bruises on your body, hide them. Father will question-"

Sasuke hissed loudly cueing his brother to pause. "Fine, I am only telling you this for your sake."

The raven huffed walking out of the harem and towards where Naruto and Kakashi sat discussing business. He was used to Kakashi seeing him as his older brother's husband although he was a uke. Naruto was used to seeing Iruka as well as the uke was many years older. However, Obito and Itachi were not allowed infront of Naruto. So, Itachi couldn't follow Sasuke out.

The raven sat next to his blond huffing, still upset from his brother.

"Is something wrong Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, prompting Naruto to look at his Uke as well.

"Nothing," he paused furrowing his brows. "Itachi-nii keeps giving me orders about tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Kakashi raised one visible eyebrow.

"We are going over to the Uchiha house for the whole day, and Sasuke might sleep over." Naruto answered.

"I see. Sasuke, can you leave us alone for a little while."

The raven huffed again grumbling. No one treated him like an adult anymore.

"Naruto," Kakashi spoke in a low voice. "I don't know what kind of rules you've put to your relationship with him, but I never let Itachi sleep over there."

Naruto eyes widened, "But it's his family-"

"It's your decision. I am just warning you; Fugaku tends to take thing into his own hand."

XXXXXXXX

Fugaku sat on the head of the table, and Naruto sat opposite to him as the other seme. The silence was deafening.

"So Naruto," He addressed the seme and ignored his uke son. "I heard your other uke is pregnant. Wishing for a seme, huh?"

Naruto smiled politely, "Still too early to tell. But, I am fine both ways. I am even considering not getting to know until after the birth."

When the man didn't reply Naruto continued basing his words on an old myth, "But his looking brighter so they keep saying isn't probably a uke."

Fugaku's appeared to relax, "Well, then, it's on Sasuke to bring your seme son into the world." He then turned to face Sasuke –who gulped- with piercing eyes, "Isn't it so, Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded looking at his plate. Mikoto rubbed Sasuke's back gently urging him not to worry.

Naruto noticed the tension and tried to take the pressure of his boy. He chuckled, "two pregnant ukes is too much in one home."

"I expect a man in your position to be able to keep his ukes in check even if he needed to resort to severe punishments."

Sasuke gulped making Naruto more anxious. Desperately, he tried to change the direction of the conversation. "Sure. But Sasuke is till young-"

"I assure you, Sasuke will not be a failure like his brother. He is able to carry a child without making a scene and miscarrying it." The stern father snapped his gaze towards Sasuke, "And he will be polite and obedient through out."

"B-"Sasuke tried to open his mouth to defend his brother, but Mikoto pinched his arm. He closed his mouth shut, and stared back at his plate.

Naruto swallowed not knowing how to reply to the other. He laughed nervously, "W-we will see how it goes."

"My uke here," he pointed at Mikoto, "is pregnant again. Hopefully a seme this time around. It better be."

"Congratulations!" Naruto chirped, forcing the uke to shy and nod why contemplating what punishment he will receive if that child was also a uke.

The dinner continued quietly, and so did the chit chat between Naruto and the head of the Uchiha after dinner. However, once they were done. Naruto was asked to leave politely, leaving Sasuke for the night.

"Ehm, I was actually thinking that Sasuke should sleep at home tonight. Someone needs to tidy the house. After all, my other uke can not do as much as he did anymore." Naruto hadn't meant to stay that Sasuke was leaving the house work to Sai. He honestly didn't. He was merely finding an excuse to rescue Sasuke from spending the night there.

"Is that so?" The older seme glared at his son, grimacing. "I assure you that sure disregard of duties will never happen again." He hooked his fingers around his belt.

Sasuke trembled feeling his behind burn already, knowing the punishment Naruto just allowed his father to administer by his foolish tongue slip.

"No! No! No! Sasuke has- has never neglected any of his duties. I-I am the one who keeps distracting him. I can't have enough of him." Naruto laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, you will have to keep you hands away from him for one night. I insist. I would like to have some alone time with him."

"Anta, why don't we let the newly weds enjoy their-" Before Mikoto could continue his words, he received a glare threatening him to stop.

"Come on, Sasuke, wait for me in my study."

The raven flinched, turning his head slowly towards Naruto. "N-Naruto-sama," he said politely unlike his usual self. "Am I a-allowed to sleep here tonight?"

The raven muttered anxiously trying to signal for Naruto to help him, and reminding his father that he had someone else responsible for him now.

Naruto had to think quickly. _Think! Think! Think! _"Uchiha-san, really, I think Sasuke should sleep at home. I appreciate making it a habit for my ukes to sleep out without me. It's insulting for a seme to let him ukes sleep anywhere else." He improvised.

"I see. Well then, it's your decision."

As soon as Sasuke entered the car, tears started sliding down his cheeks. For a second there, he thought he was going to suffer though one of his father's long nights of torture- or discipline according to Fugaku. He had bottled up all the tension and tears in, and they just exploded. He didn't want to appear weak, but he couldn't help it.

He started blubbering and bawling, as Naruto hugged him close to his chest. "It's alright."

-To be continued -


	11. Chapter 8, part A, The first step

Hey everyone,

I am sorry for the confusion that happened with the last chapter. The odd thing is that the original version was fine, so I don't know happened. Again, sorry.

Okay, just a reminder; Last time, I posted both a random scene and a chapter. The chapter is important for the development of the story, the random scene isn't.

Since, I won't be writing for about two weeks because of my finals, I thought I should publish whatever I have finished from chapter 8. Wish me luck; I have been getting bad news all day long.

Please Enjoy it.

**Chapter 8, part 1, "The first step"**

It had been a few weeks since the muddle. And although the days didn't lessen the mistakes Itachi had made, it did take the edge of the guilt off. Plus, it had come to know that Kakashi in no way was intending to throw him back into the house of no return, as in Fugaku's house. In short, Itachi so no problem in huddling on the couch with a book all day.

He, however, was distracted occasionally by the sound of chewing, as Obito crunched down the pop corn. Not to mention, the kinder Uchiha had the habit of laughing loudly at even the slightly humorous moments while watching TV.

Another loud chuckle was the straw that broke the camel's back (1). Itachi rammed the book against the coffee table, "I have met quieter donkeys, lazy bum."

Obito turned to face Itachi frowning. He shouted out loudly, "Y-you're the one who keeps scrawling and reading books all day long. You're like a crow!"

The thing was, as the two exchanged accusations of sluggishness, Iruka was the one scraping the bathroom floor. Upon hearing their conversation, Iruka being Iruka, he decided to speak his mind.

He stormed out of the bathroom and into the living room swinging the toilet brush. His left hand clenched by his skin wrinkling the yellow plastic glove. "Stop acting like children. Neither of you does anything except sitting on his hind! You better get working before I shove that brush up your-" He paused gritting his teeth.

"A-" Itachi opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Brush side first, Itachi, I swear!"

The two Uchiha's started complaining in low mutters, as Iruka went to answer the door.

"I forgot my key," Kakashi mumbled walking in. When he saw their expressions, he raised an eyebrow. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing..." Iruka looked away face flushed.

Almost rolling his eyes, Kakashi turned his face towards the others and said loudly. "You look tired Iruka, would you like me to help with anything. That's what family does, right?"

He tapped his legs directing his question to the Uchihas. When they didn't answer, he repeated. "Am I right?" He pulled the popcorn bowl out of Obito's hands.

The youngest of the ukes stared at the television pouting, "Maybe I should join one of those secret uke- right's organization they suspect on TV!"

"You do that," Kakashi smiled. "Right after you wash the dishes."

Obito pouted again, as he headed for the kitchen. Kakashi then turned to Itachi who saved himself the humiliation and got to work.

Iruka waved the brush in the air again sighing, "They are driving me insane."

Kakashi took the brush away, leaning down to kiss Iruka on the forehead. "I will still love you." The statement seemed to calm Iruka down instantly.

"Take off your cloves and clean up, there is something I want to talk to you about."

"Kakashi Hatake, if you think you sweet talking me will get you in my pants tonight!" he spoke seriously, "You are completely right."

The silver haired man laughed headed for his room, "I think I like that, although that wasn't what I was about to talk to you about." He raised his voice so Iruka could hear him while washing his hands.

"Are you turning me down?"

"Absolutely not, but lets not talk about our sex life with the bathroom window open," Kakashi walked in shutting down the window to avoid the neighbors hearing their private moments. Some ukes preyed on gossip.

Iruka turned around leaning on the sink, "So?"

The seme lowered his voice, "Shikaku Nara talked to me about something today..."

Iruka raised his eyebrows waiting for the follow up.

Kakashi took in a breath clearly uncomfortable, "He told me that he joined- actually organizing an under ground organization to fight for the rights of ukes."

The brunette's eyes widened, "I thought it was media buzz, not for real- ah-a- He is a seme."

"Being a seme doesn't mean you can't see the inequality and fight against it. That's what he said. They need to gather as much semes and ukes before going public."

Iruka shifted, "If people know-"

"I know. He wants a decision."

Iruka looked away, "Why are you asking me? It's your decision-"

"Are we being unfair to you? Do you feel-"

"I love you."

"That's not what I am asking. I might not be the best husband-"

"You are!"

"You've seen what happened with Itachi. I don't want my son to grow up being miserable like him because his father forced him-"

"You are a good man. You won't do that."

"How do you know?" He spoke quickly. "How do you know that I won't be pressured into it then? And what if I die? Any seme can easily steal from you if your locked up in the house all day."

"I don't know where this is coming from..." Iruka looked away. The strange thing was that members of oppressed groups were the cruelest judges when it came to one of their own. If a uke went out to get an education, it would not only be the semes pointing fingers. The whole community would; semes _and _uke. Prejudice had always been the worst virus a mind could contact. "People will-"

"Iruka, if I join. I want you to join with me."

The uke froze staring at the tub. The social price was too much to pay for both of them once it got out. They would become like the weird kid everyone bullied in school just because he was different.

"I heard in Suna, a seme threw his husband off the twentieth floor because he suspected he was having an affair. He didn't spend a day in jail."

The brunette looked up, "How about Obito and Itachi? Are you going to tell them?"

"Not now. Obito is too young to carry this burden, and I am afraid of what Itachi might do if he hears about it. Plus, their family would go the extra length to reserve the 'integrity' of its name."

"So what's the next step?"

"Spreading the word, but only to the ones you trust. I would begin with Mikoto."

Iruka nodded.

One the other side of the door, Itachi clutched the mop harder. Although frowning for being excluded once again, he had found a higher calling. The world was about to turn upside down...

**- To be continued- **

**Any thoughts? **


	12. Chapter 8, part 2, The havoc at the lec

Hey everyone,

This is the second part of chapter eight. I hope you enjoy it. It's not very long, but I will be updating soon. Also, it's not very eventful, but I dropped a few hints here and there about what's about to happen. Next chapter will be much more eventful and intimate.

Anyway, I wanted to remind you that Asuma (the priest) was the leader of the uke secret movement as mentioned in chapter 6.

**Chapter 8, part 2, "The havoc at the lecture"**

Sasuke stared into Jiraiya's eyes in determination as the two continued their stubbornness. "No, no, no," Jiraiya waved his finger at Sasuke. Feeling himself crack, he spoke, "It's not safe."

The raven didn't utter a word, he only glared.

Jiraiya chuckled out of anxiety, "I am the teacher, and I know what's best for you."

"..."

"You don't know how the semes might react if they saw you there. You read about the uke who was raped for going to a football game. As wise, A university is not a place for a uke!"

"..."

The old man sighed, "It is not my decision anyway. It's Naruto's."

"If you tell him, he will agree."

"I am not going to do that."

"Well, I am not going to give in."

"Stop it brat! I know you want to meet him, but it is not something a uke can do. They won't let you in," Jiraiya sighed. He had made a mistake a few days earlier mentioning that Hiruzen Sarutobi, the ex-hokage of Konoha, was going to be lecturing at the public university. Since then, the raven had insisted for some reason at attending. The problem was, the university had never allowed any ukes on campus, not that any uke ever tried to go in.

"I am going."

"You know why you want to go so much, Sasuke; you just want to be defiant. You can watch the lecture on TV."

"I want to talk to him. In his last lecture he said that the new law he was-"

"Even if Naruto agrees, I am not taking on this responsibility."

The raven puffed his cheeks hissing, "Fine!" He ran into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Just a child," Jiraiya mumbled.

"What's going on, old man?" Naruto walked in.

"I know you heard the whole conversation. Why didn't you walk in?"

"I don't want to oppress him, but he would be eaten alive out there. Plus, I didn't want to be the one shitting all over his hopes and dreams."

"So you let me do it, great..."

A pregnant pause followed before Naruto decided to break the silence, "You know Sandaime Hokage personally, right?"

"He was my professor before he went on to-"

"Can you get me to talk to him? If Sasuke can't go, at least I can go in his place."

"Naruto..."

"C'mon, I'll even act smart," he flashed his best toothy smile.

XXXXXXX The next day XXXXXXXX

Naruto sat within the crowed rehearsing the questions that Sasuke has written down for him, and forced to memorize earlier. His uke was really 'the' slave driver. Plus, the questions seemed a bit controversial. Smart but controversial. He definitely needed to be alone with Sarutobi if he didn't want to be booed- or even stoned- by other semes.

He was snapped out his thoughts by the sheers and claps on the crowd once the ex-Hokage walked on stage. The man immediately started talking politics, receiving questions from eager students and professors. Naruto, as expected, understood nothing. He wasn't the one for politics after all.

Sarutobi laughed as he answered a question, and then pointed at one of the many raised hands. "Yes, you."

The young man stood up, in the farthest corner in the venue, wearing a uke's cape. Suddenly, all the noises were silenced. Everyone stared at the covered uke, with shocked expressions before uproar rose. Boos, heckling, and scoffs filled the room demanding that the abomination should return home, or even be punished by the authorities. He was out in public without a seme, and speaking without shame.

Two security guards walked towards the uke, urging him to go before the police was contacted. He didn't inch, however. None of them wanted to lay a hand of him, knowing that they might be bluntly accused of sexual harassment just for that act alone. However, a few semes cussed at him.

"Whore!"

"Slut!"

"You should be burned!"

Naruto swallowed relieved that he hadn't given in to Sasuke's demands and accompanied him to that lecture. Sasuke would have literally left the scene in pieces. But then, he heard the ex-hokage silence everyone.

"He's here; we should hear what he has to say. They are, after all, out prettier halves." Sarutobi joked. "Yes, young man, what was your question?"

Still hiding his face, the uke spoke, "Just before you retired, there were rumors about you considering a law to make uke/seme inequality a punishable offense by law, as in a law to protect uke rights."

Sarutobi took in a deep breath, "There was consideration for such a law-"

Every seme in the room instantly booed, ranting about how semes and ukes were required to stick to their roles because of the nature of their culture.

"There was such a law," he spoke louder so his voice could be heard over the noised. "But to insure that a divorced uke would be financially secured by the seme who divorced him. We had seen that in some instances a Seme would marry more than one uke, and wouldn't be able to financially support them. The divorce came as an easy solution, leaving the uke devastated and ostracized. On other occasions, seme marry and divorce ukes once they got bored. So that law was to insure that a seme is held accountable."

The hissing came to rest, the crowd convinced.

"New question-"

"The law I am talking about is the ukes right to vote, right to have an education, and right to have a stable career," the uke asked again before everyone had a chance to utter a word.

"I don't think such a law would fit into our cultural setting," Sarutobi spoke losing his polite smile. "And I am saying that for the sake of the ukes, and not to satisfy the semes."

"What do you mean for the sake of ukes? Is it for our sake to be oppressed?"

"Our culture norms are shielding you from facing things in the outside world, you could never handle."

"Any by those things we can't handle, you mean what? Ruthless semes who can't seem to control themselves around ukes raping any unaccompanied one, harassment in the streets, or the shame that's brought by the societies retarded norms."

"That's a statement and not a question-"

"Isn't it true that The Land of Earth passed such a law a year ago, but it wasn't reported about in our media? Why wasn't it reported?"

"I would tell you if I knew, but I am not the minister of communication and media. However, I am sure he had a good reason," he took in a deep sight. "Now, may you please accompany the security for your sake? The door way will be two crowded in a matter of a few minutes, and you might get hurt."

The uke nodded, walking as the security shielded him from whatever the semes chucked at him, a book hitting him right on the face.

Right then, Naruto felt a hand tug him. When he looked at the direction of the touch, Jiraiya was miming that they needed to go right now. He got up quickly, as the man led him through a secret exit to the backstage.

"Sensei," the old man smiled at the older man.

"Jiraiya," Sarutobi held the man's shoulders. "I have missed you son."

Naruto grinned, urging Jiraiya to introduce him. "This is Naruto. He was my student, and now I am mentoring his husband."

Naruto bowed, as they wrinkled hand tapped his shoulder.

"I see you are a progressive seme who believes in the importance of education."

"My husband..." Naruto avoided mentioning Sasuke's name as customary. "...is very smart."

"And hardheaded," Jiraiya added.

"And stubborn," Naruto continued. "But I think it would be a waste for him not to be educated."

"Yes, after all, he will be raising you're kids," the man nodded. "Jiraiya tells me you have some questions for me."

"Actually, they are his questions. I am just a messenger."

"Ukes these days," The man chuckled. "In my day, all the uke cared about was cooking and giving birth to one child after the other."

"That's definitely not my S-uke. He argues for sport."

"Maybe he is related to the uke we saw today. That gentleman was something!" The man joked again.

"Will he be arrested?"

"No, I made sure he is accompanied home however, discretely. No one saw his face after all."

"I hate to think about what his husband or father is going to do to him if he figures out," Jiraiya spoke.

"Well, we all have to be held accountable for our actions. Now, back to the questions."

Naruto opened the paper scanning it, "Actually, you answered most of them in the lecture."

"Show me the paper please," the man asked as he handled the paper reading it. He slid his glasses down his nose, and then looked at Jiraiya as if he was okaying what he was about to say with him. "Naruto, do you know why many semes are against the education of ukes?"

Naruto took a deep breath, "Because of our culture, and-"

"It's because the more they learn, the more questions they will ask especially when young, and still not conditioned to just nod and agree. And the more questions they ask, the more noise they will make."

"And the more noise they make, the more others will try to silence them," Jiraiya continued the others words.

"At that point the uke will have one of two options; surrendering to the norms fearing what others might do, or making an ever louder noise and committing to a cause no one here is ready to handle."

"Uke equality," Naruto figured.

"It's never easy," the pervy old man added. "And it doesn't only hurt him, but it implicates the ones around him as well."

"Knowing that, do you still want your uke to continue his education? To know the answers to these questions?" The ex-hokage asked.

"Yes," Naruto didn't hesitate. "If there are answers that need to be known, I need to know them too."

"You don't _need _to know anything," Jiraiya added. "It's a question of whether or not you're willing to give up comfort for answers?"

The blond blobbed his head, "I'm ready."

"Narut-"

"Believe it; I am ready."

Sarutobi studied the seme with his eyes for a few seconds half suspecting that the young man didn't get what they were trying to hint at. Then, Jiraiya nodded signaling for him that Naruto could be trusted.

"Jiraiya, why don't you take him to see my son? You know where to find him."

**- To be continued - **

**Support the ukes, review! **


	13. A note

I know I shouldn't post author notes between chapters, but I just had to post this one. If you have been watching the news recently, you might know the crisis Egypt is passing though. I am inspired, disappointed, terrified, and pessimistic. A revolution seeking empowerment has turned into a series of destructive events. It was a wake up call to every Egyptian, I think. We will never be the same again. It took less than a week to bring down a country, but I am sure it will take years to rebuild it.

Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I might not be updating very soon. I had really planned to update, but with everything that's happening... its hard to get my mind straight.

Finally, please pray for my country. Please pray for the vandals and opportunists to remember that Egypt has given them a home once, and let them realize that the answer is not bulldozing that home over the heads of other Egyptians.

That said, I am proud of every Egyptian who fought for his freedom, defended his/her neighborhood, and fought for a better Egypt.

Sorry if ranted too much.

This is a short story I already published before, but I am adding it here since their is a rule on the not to add author notes without chapters.

** "Red, ****Orange**** and black"**

Valentines Day, furniture dressed in red. Couples planting balmy kisses on each other's lips in restaurants booked weeks earlier. A few cuddled together at a favorite coffee shop as if they using their body warmth to escape winter's bite. That girl over by the counter blushed; she had just tainted his cheek with her cherry red lipstick. The guy who sat at the table was boasting, wiping the print with his thumb.

In the corner a blond sat by himself, his table covered with valentine souvenirs his single friends exchanged with him earlier. He examined each one smiling when he realized how his friend's personalities showed even through their gifts. Warmth crept inside of him, it was almost heartbreaking. Valentine had always had that effect on him; Nostalgia.

The phone rang.

"Naruto here... Hey Kiba!" He paused then added, "No No, you go. I don't think I'll be able to make it tonight... A paper... What do you mean? I always study!"

He rolled his eyes at a comment the other made, "Fine fine. Have fun."

The blond slid the phone back into his pocket. Silently, he lingered. He shifted in his seat, biting his knuckles. He shouldn't be alone or he would do the terrible thing he had avoided all year, he knew that.

He picked up the phone again dialing his friend's number when the gadget vibrated in his palm. The name flashed, forcing him to look away anxiously. Seconds dwelled like years as he resisted the urge to answer. The flashing stopped.

Suddenly, he tackled his phone like a maniac, pressing the green button twice. Redial. It rang twice before he could hear the other's throaty voice.

"Naruto."

He steaded his voice attempting to sound as natural as possible. "Hey, Teme, haven't heard from you for months now!"

"Hn," the other grunts out. "You didn't call either."

He chuckled loudly in pretence, "You sound like my baby cousin."

A long heavy silence follows.

"So, what's up with you these days?"

"I'm back."

"Back..." It wasn't a question.

"Back in Konoha."

"I see," he fuddled with the button sawn on his jeans thigh. "Welcome back then."

He could just hear the gapping mouth on the end of the line, lost for words. No, no, he wasn't lost for words. He knew what to say, but...

"..."

"We should meet up or something then."

"I am free now."

"It's valentine."

"Oh," it slipped out of the other's heart. "I... I shouldn't have called. You probably have a _date_."

"No! No! I am... just finishing a paper," He lied. He couldn't tell him the truth; sitting at their special place.

"A paper? Since when-"

"Not you too," he chuckled sincerely this time. The other too.

"Read any books lately, Sasuke?"

"Why? Writing papers and reading books. Are you the same Naruto I-" He froze. "I knew?"

"Intimidated by my new lust for knowledge?"

"Let's stay realistic here."

"Hey, did you know books are like sex for the brain?"

The other laughed, "What kind of books are you reading exactly?"

"Hey don't mock me," he teased and then added, "May be I shouldn't have taken recommendations from Kakashi sensei."

The chuckles came to an end, the conversation drying up.

"S-so, it was nice catching up-"

"Sasuke!"

"..."

"On second thought, why don't you come over?"

"Are you sure?"

"Naruto doesn't go back on his word, Teme."

"Naruto speaks in third person."

"Shut up," he blushed. "You used to love when I did that."

"I sti- Well, it kept you tied to the bed post."

"Perve."

"'Sasuke' is good boy," he hinted at an inside joke they used to share.

"Sasuke is a bad boy. He's a pervert."

"Not any more."

"Haven't noticed."

"A bit rusty."

"Sasuke," he said in a seesaw voice. "I am not getting this conversation anymore. When are you coming over?"

"Answer your door."

"Oh... You're infront of my door?" He heard two knocks through the phone. "I am not there."

"Where are you then?"

"Where am I?"

"Hn."

"Library..." He gulped.

"Which library?"

"The big one with the books-"

"Naruto," the other snapped.

"Fine, at 'Presto'."

"..."

"They have nice coffee," He _knew_ that Sasuke _knew _he didn't drink coffee. "And awesome apple pies."

"I'll be there."

Two hours later, Naruto was in the raven's car singing "Oh my gosh! Oh Oh oh"

"Oh my God, you still think you're voice is actually good, dobe?"

"There so many ways to love ya!" He leaned against Sasuke laughing.

The raven teased, "Did someone spike your drink?"

"You played the song first. You should've known."

He pushed the off button quickly as Naruto tried to stop him. Hands brushed against each other, and suddenly everything was back to awkward.

"Nine months is Suna, and I still can't get over the trauma of hearing you sing the last time."

"Hey, how long have you been back for?"

He froze, "A few weeks."

"Vacation?"

"No."

"Fired?"

"Resigned."

"I thought you like it there."

"I thought so too."

"What happened?"

"I couldn't get over it," He paused. "The cold, I mean. I like the weather here better."

"Oh, _he_ has feelings."

"Imagine that," the raven pursed his lips. "And _he _is an Uchiha."

"His family must be ashamed!"

"His family is."

"Are they still homophobic as well?" Naruto joked a bit too sourly. That killed the fun.

"..."

"Just joking."

"About that-"

"You don't have-"

"I do."

"Sasuke."

"I am sorry I left-"

"Don't please."

"I should-"

"It won't change anything. It will just make me mad thinking that you consider a sorry enough to make up for it. So, let's just forget it. Okay?"

"Teme, listen to me."

"..."

"My father-"

"Is a jerk!"

"Hey! He is _my_ father."

"Sorry."

"My father is a jerk. But, I... I didn't fight hard enough."

"We shouldn't have had to fight for it."

"But we did. And I thought..." He took in a deep breath, "I thought I would forget about it. That I can will it away."

"This is starting to sound like a cliché scene out of a cliché movie."

"It was either moving or getting married to an acquaintance of my family."

"I see. I really don't want to here this."

"So I thought, if I leave at least I will get a chance to chose who I want to be with... but-"

"I can't-"

"Then I realized if it wasn't you then-"

"I can't do it all over again."

"I told father to shove it!"

The sapphire eyes blinked a few times in confusion.

"This is not just an apology. This is a... pleading. I can't take back what happened, but I have suffered for it believe me. Not one day passed without thinking about y-"

"You know what these are? The words of a lonely single guy on valentine. Tomorrow, once the decorations are down, you won't feel the same way."

"Fine! Then I'll go home today. But tomorrow, if I ask you, will you take me back?"

"That's snobby, expecting me to be there whenever you want."

"Do you remember what happened when we were kids and that bully pushed you off the swing?"

"Whatever."

"Ten years later, I hired him just to get back at him."

"Are you _threatening_ me?"

"Threat- No! I am just letting you know I won't let it go."

"Your business," he looked out of the car window, carving his initials on the wet vapor against the glass.

"Naruto."

"No!"

"Naruto."

"No, Sasuke no-" He turned around, lips meeting him mid way. He slid down his chair feeling the other's warmth tickle his face. For the next twenty seconds, the sound of kisses echoed inside the car.

Backing away and sniffling, lips swollen from excitement. The blond gasped for air. Suddenly, he was trying to get over Sasuke's lap bumping against the horn a few times. Uncomfortable, the other pushed him into the side seat, and climbed on top of him, adjusting the chair.

"I h-hate you," Naruto muttered between kisses, almost desperate.

"I love you," the raven started to fuddle with the other's buttons. "I love you, okay."

"Sasuke," The blond groaned painfully. "You can't do that to me. You'll just break my heart again. You can't do that to me."

"I promise you no. No. Next time we part is the day I die."

"Jerk... What if I die first? Huh. All words."

"Idiot, you think I could live after you..."

**- The Beginning-**


End file.
